Peneth Nin Pequeño Mío
by VaniaHepskins
Summary: SLASH AxL Continuación de Lagrimas Días en la vida de la Real Familia de Gondor. MPREG
1. Peneth Nin

**Título: Peneth Nin (Pequeño mío)**

**Clasificación**: AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo, mención a MPGRE (varón embarazado) Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. No sé si iré aumentando este fic conforme crece Auril, pues quiero que llegue a cierta edad, jejeje… Todo depende del grado de inspiración, por eso no he puesto "TBC"…

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

_Traducciones_

_Meleth nîn – Mi amor_

_Ion Nin -Hijo mío_

* * *

- Vamos Auril con cuidado, dame la mano

- ¿No es muy alto?

- No, pequeño mío, aun no llegamos a la base.

Desde su pequeña estatura Auril veía la longitud de aquel magnífico árbol. Legolas le había plantado en el año de su enlace con Aragorn, y ahora después doce años estaba frondoso y verde. La base del mismo no era muy alta, pero para un pequeño de la edad de cinco años le parecía gigantesco.

- No temas, Auril, yo te cuidare, nunca dejaría que te pasara algo.

- ¿Ada...?

- ¿Sí? ¿Tienes miedo?

Auril no quería reconocerlo, pero le estaban dando ganas de llorar, quería subir por que había visto a otros pequeños, un par de años mayores que él, subirlo y jugar en su base. Él también quería, no tenía muchos amigos, por que le miraban extraño, sólo Elboron y Zassil, el hijo de Serima, jugaban con él y no se extrañaban de sus orejas puntiagudas. Nada de "fenómeno" salía de sus bocas.

- No te obligare a que subas si no quieres Auril

- No, ada, si quiero subir. ¿Me ayudas?

Legolas tomo la pequeña mano de su hijo antes de tomarle en brazos. Le dio un beso en su nariz y le puso de frente al árbol.

- Toma aquella rama, sí, esa, la que tienes allí, aférrate a ella con todas tus fuerzas.

- ¡Ya!

- Eso, así usa tus pies para apoyarte, poco a poco, no te apresures.

El príncipe le tomaba de la cintura, apenas elevada unos centímetros sobre su cabeza, no le soltaría hasta estar seguro de que podía hacerlo. Tenía sangre de elfo corriendo por sus venas ¿qué tan difícil sería si los mortales podían hacerlo? Pero no quería obligarle, el amor a la naturaleza esta en su ser, en su sangre y provenía de su corazón, Minas Tirith no era un gran ejemplo para ello debido a su frialdad de piedra, pero un elfo siempre podía tomar otras alternativas.

No había parques, algunos árboles aquí y allá, mas de los que había visto en su primera visita, pero tantas casas, tantos edificios, y ningún lugar para tomar la siesta bajo sus hayas como en Mirkwood. Él con ayuda de otros había iniciado con la reforestación de la ciudad, pero no había mucho que hacer entre piedra y muros. Si no hubiera plantado varios árboles en jardines privados de palacio, su hijo no tendría donde aprender a convivir con ellos.

- Bien Auril, ahora... Eso, así iôn nin, poco a poco. ¡Ah!

Auril había logrado llegar a la base del árbol y ahora mostraba su sonrisa. Sus piernas colgaban pues había tomado asiento mirando con orgullo a su adar que aplaudía desde el suelo.

- Excelente Auril, ahora dime, ¿crees que este muy alto? ¿Te asusta estar allí?

- ¡Por supuesto que está muy alto! – exclamó una voz colérica desde atrás

- ¡Ah! Aragorn, ¿Has visto? Auril pudo...

Pero Aragorn no pensaba igual, con pasos firmes y el semblante molesto se dirigió hasta el árbol ofreció los brazos al pequeño y le tomo con fuerza en ellos.

- ¡Papá! ¿Viste? ¡Pude subir! ¡Yo sólo! ¡Ya puedo subir a los árboles! – exclamó Auril con felicidad - ¡Ya soy un niño grande!

- No, Auril, aun no lo eres y no debes de subir allí.

- ¡Pero papá...!

- Aragorn, él está bien, está conmigo... – añadió Legolas acercándose

- ¿Por qué lo dejaste subir allí? ¿No crees que se pueda caer?

- ¡Pero es un elfo!

- ¡Es un niño primero que todo! ¡Puede matarse al caer de semejante altura!

- No lo hará, yo estoy aquí.

- ¿Y cuando no estés? ¿Eh? ¿Quién lo cuidara?

- Él sabe que no debe de hacerlo si no estoy con él.

- Pues contigo o sin ti, no subirá mas.

- Aragorn, yo a su edad...

- Tu lo has dicho... ¡Tú! No voy a dejar que mi único hijo quede mal o peor aun, muerto por caerse de un árbol...

- ¡Pero yo lo estoy cuidando! ¡Lo estoy enseñando!

- Ya no mas...

Aragorn abrazo al niño protegiéndolo y lo llevo a su habitación para que lo asearan, Legolas le siguió entre confundido y enfadado, trataba de comprender su punto de vista, pero si se tenía cuidado, si se tomaban las precauciones, podía ser una hermosa etapa en la vida de un niño, y mas si tenía sangre élfica corriendo por sus venas. ¡Era natural!

Auril nunca los había escuchado discutir, nunca había visto a su padre oponerse a los deseos de su ada, siempre habían sido muy cariñosos el uno con el otro. Y él, de ese amor, era el más bendecido.

- Aragorn... Meleth nîn, comprendo tu preocupación, pero Auril tiene cuidado, esta aprendiendo si apenas hoy...

- No, Legolas, no quiero que vuelva a subir allí. – dijo Aragorn colocando al niño en el suelo.

- Pero está en la edad, ¿acaso tu nunca subiste a un árbol de niño?

- ¡Tenía diez años!

- ¿Diez años? – asombrándose de la edad tan grande para esa experiencia en un humano - Bueno, pero Auril...

- Auril es mi hijo, y hará lo que yo diga...

- Te recuerdo que el pequeño estuvo en mi, creo que tengo algo de derecho a opinar.

- Nada, en esto no te daré la razón, Legolas. Auril no volverá a subir un árbol hasta que haya cumplido diez años.

- ¿Por qué? ¡Eso es una injusticia y tú lo sabes!

- Ada... Papá... – interrumpió Auril asustado mirándolos alternativamente

- No te preocupes Auril, tú podrás jugar siempre que quieras... No te asustes.

- Auril, ion nín, ahora aséate y luego comeremos un poco de fruta, ¿está bien? – dijo Legolas sonriéndole para que no se asustara – Tu aya te ayudara, ahora volvemos

- Sí, ada.

Aragorn hizo una seña para que su aya le aseara, salió seguido por su consorte, ambos dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones reales.

- Aragorn, no sé a que le tienes miedo. Auril es un elfo saludable, es un niño que quiere divertirse un poco, todos hemos subido a los árboles alguna vez – explicaba Legolas una vez que había cerrado la puerta

- Y algunos mueren, por un golpe, una fractura expuesta ¿Has pensado en eso, Legolas? ¿Quieres ver a tu hijo muerto?

- ¡Pero yo estoy con él! ¡Nada va a pasar!

- No, te he dicho que no.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por que yo lo digo que soy su padre, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Y yo que soy? ¡No lo dejas ser un elfo! ¿No me dejaras a mi también?

- Legolas, por favor, sólo quiero que mi hijo este a salvo.

- ¿Y piensas que yo no? ¿Crees que lo expondré innecesariamente?

- ¡Eso es lo que estás haciendo!

- ¡Claro que no!

- Ya lo he dicho... amor. – dijo Aragorn tratando de clamar su temperamento voluble e impetuoso - Auril no subirá a los árboles hasta que tenga mas edad.

- Sí, hasta que por su altura no le sea difícil tocar la punta con la mano, ¿cierto?

- Legolas, entiende... ¡SE PUEDE LASTIMAR!

El rey mostraba su semblante mas recio, la mirada mas dura, el ceño característico fruncido y los labios apartados, mostrando su decisión y voluntad.

- Sí, cierto... Muy bien, como ordenes. Se hará todo como ordenes. – respondió el elfo tragándose el orgullo, con la furia contenida y la respiración tranquila.

- Por favor, Legolas, entiéndeme. – suplicó Aragorn acercándose a su esposo, no le gustaba discutir con él, si lo hacían era por tonterías en el que a uno le gustaba llevar la contraria al otro, una especie de juego que terminaba regularmente en la cama o en algún sitio tentador donde entregarse mutuamente

- No te preocupes, te entiendo perfectamente. – dijo Legolas pasando saliva

- Es mi único hijo, mi única familia. Tú y él son todo lo que me importan. No quiero que nada les pase, no quiero que corran riesgos.

- Bien, así se hará. – afirmó Legolas bajando su mirada mientras sentía los labios de su esposo recorrer su cuello. – Iré por algo de fruta, ¿por qué no vas con Auril a tranquilizarlo?

- Muy bien meleth, pero antes... dame un beso no me gusta discutir contigo.

Legolas le dio el beso pedido pero sólo por eso, por que se lo había pedido. Aragorn se dio cuenta, nuevamente había hecho enfadar a su esposo y eso no traía nada bueno. Suspiro al ver a Legolas atravesar la puerta.

Por su parte, el elfo se hallaba ofendido, humillado y relegado nuevamente a ser simplemente el esposo del rey, quien no tenía autoridad ni siquiera en su hijo, le habían callado con la excusa que era por órdenes del rey, sin mas que decir ni refutar. El era sólo el esposo, el consorte, un elfo al servicio del rey de Gondor y tenía que acatar sus órdenes, muy bien, así sería.

Pero no por eso no dolía. Recordaba que en su infancia, mucho antes de correr con ligereza, mucho antes de aprender todas las antiguas leyendas, subía a sus queridos árboles del bosque. Con sus hermanos y con su ada, observándole detenidamente mientras cada día subía un poco mas. Sí, se había caído una vez, pero sólo consiguió un gran susto, era tan ligero que sólo sus rodillas habían sido dañadas con raspaduras, y su adar estaba allí para ayudarle a ponerse en pie. Subir hasta la punta era toda una satisfacción, lleno de orgullo y de valentía contemplaba por unos momentos el sin fin de puntas verdes que le saludaban a su alrededor.

Cuantas veces fingía defender su castillo, su gran palacio en un árbol, gritando que al primero que osara acercarse le partiría en dos con sus flechas sin punta. Cada uno de sus hermanos tenía su propio árbol, plantado desde el día que nacieron, y disfrutaban sus tardes, después de terminar sus deberes de subir en ellos y contemplar la majestad de sus dominios. El llegar a la cima sin detenerse era un gran logro. Y podían pasar horas allí, viendo sobre otros árboles, vigilando el paso de los transeúntes sólo por el simple hecho de sentirse jóvenes y libres.

Auril no había tenido su árbol en Minas Tirith, lo tenía en Mirkwood. Auril no tenía mas que un joven árbol cerca de su habitación de juegos donde pasar su tarde. Auril era un medio elfo que necesitaba de su comunión con la naturaleza, y si al menos no tenía un bosque para correr y gritar a pulmón abierto, podía tener su árbol como dominio personal. Su terreno que defendería con sangre y lágrimas, sus fantasías y juegos, encaramado en la base.

- Papá...

- ¿Sí? ¿Está muy caliente el agua? - preguntó Aragorn arrodillado a un lado de la bañera de su hijo.

- No esta bien... ¿Dónde esta ada?

- Fue por fruta... – respondió el rey tomando un poco de agua con sus manos y derramándola en la espalda de Auril.

- ¡Ah!

El aya salió de la habitación, había cambiado el agua de baño del niño y sólo quedaba su juego chapoteando un poco al lado de su padre.

- ¿Están enojados? – preguntó Auril con toda naturalidad

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Se pelearon por mí?

- No, Auril, nada de eso, es sólo que a veces vemos las cosas diferentes, pero nada mas. Te seguimos queriendo igual y tú lo sabes.

- Pero ada estaba enojado.- señaló el pequeño

- Sólo un poquito – aceptó Aragorn sonriendo

- Y tu también

- Bueno, Auril, tu ada y yo somos diferentes, y como tal, pensamos a veces distinto.

- ¿Ya no lo quieres?

- ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Ya no quieres a ada?

- Claro que lo quiero, con todo mi corazón, no sabes cuanto le amo, tanto como te amo a ti.

- No me gusta que se enojen... papá... ¡Yo quería subir al árbol! – exclamó Auril tratando de defender a su adar.

- Lo sé, pequeño. – dijo Aragorn frotándole sus cabellos mojados - Pero es peligroso, puedes caer y romper tu cabecita si no tienes cuidado.

- Pero ada me estaba ayudando, ¡Y me viste! ¿Viste que tan alto llegué?

- Sí, lo vi Auril. Pero me asusta pensar que puedas caer, ¿y luego que haré sin mi hijo favorito?

- ¡Sólo soy yo! ¡Sólo tienes un hijo! – sonrió Auril salpicando un poco de agua al pecho de su padre

- Bueno, por eso mismo, ya no tendría a mi pequeño Auril para darle besos – dijo acompañando el verbo a la acción – a quien abrazarlo, a quien darle nalgadas cuando se porta mal

Auril reía, por que su papá se había mojado ya todo el pecho con el agua que ambos salpicaban. Aragorn jugó con él un rato, y después le tomó en sus brazos cobijándole en una toalla, el mismo le seco y le puso sus ropas. Amaba a Auril, amaba a Legolas, de eso no había duda, pero el hecho de que su hijo estuviera en peligro, por mínimo que fuera, le aterraba. No había tenido hermanos, sólo a los gemelos, pero eran demasiado mayores que él para enseñarle a subir a los árboles, él tuvo que aprender por si solo. Y no fue fácil, todos los elfos lo hacían con facilidad y ligereza, pero en su tiempo de vida en Rivendel, no nació otro elfo de su edad y él tenía que hacerlo sólo. Se cayó una vez torciéndose el tobillo, otra vez, cuando trato de ir mas alto, casi se desnuca al caer de una considerable altura, su madre, recordaba, lloraba y le abrazaba al ver la sangre salir de su cabeza. A esa edad no comprendía el por que su madre se asustaba tanto, el por que lloró al tenerlo en sus brazos contra su pecho. Pero ahora lo comprendía, él era todo lo que su madre tenía después de la perdida de su padre. No quería arriesgarle a perderlo siendo tan niño. Por su parte, Aragorn, Estel en ese entonces, tenía mas cuidado al subir, y no lo hacia frente a los elfos, que reían a cada avance torpe que daba el pequeño Estel. Dolía, y pasaron muchos meses antes de atreverse a subir de nuevo.

- Auril, espero que ya estés arreglado jovencito, vamos por fruta al mercado.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó Auril saliendo de entre los brazos de su padre.

Aragorn se quedo en rodillas, viendo como Auril brincaba hasta que su ada le subía en brazos.

- ¿Vienes con nosotros? – preguntó Legolas sonriendo a su esposo, sin rencor ni desagrado

- Con gusto.

Los tres salieron en busca de fresca y dulce fruta, había en el castillo pero siempre era una buena excusa para salir en familia, lo cual agradaba a Auril. El niño iba adelante, elevando su mirada para alcanzar a ver lo que los mercaderes ofrecían. Encontró peras, manzanas, naranjas, pero no había fresas, la temporada había pasado y no se les conseguía frescas, tanto Auril como su Adar lamentaban el vivir lejos de la naturaleza, donde se daban tan bien y tan dulces. Auril se adelanto un poco para observar a unos perros danzar al compás de la flauta.

Legolas estaba sonriente, tranquilo y no quitaba la vista de Auril en ningún momento, complacido con la felicidad de su hijo. Aragorn, en cambio, notaba la indiferencia del elfo consorte, nadie podía leerlo o adivinarlo en sus facciones, pero en la luz de sus ojos azules, podía distinguir el recelo que aun sentía su esposo.

- Legolas, yo...

- No digas nada, Aragorn...

- Pero escucha meleth nîn, tu sabes que Auril...

- ¡Cuidado Auril! – exclamó Legolas acercándose a su pequeño – Ten cuidado con los perritos, te pueden hacer daño si te acercas demasiado.

- Legolas, sólo son juguetones, no le harán daño a Auril. ¡Apenas son unos cachorros!

- Cierto, no le harán daño a Auril – repitió Legolas ocultando su mirada – Sólo quiere divertirse... Aunque tengan colmillos y puedan morder... sólo quiere divertirse...- recalcó Legolas agachándose hasta su hijo por detrás – Bien, así Auril, pon la mano... Con cuidado, es cachorro, pero puede lastimarte sin querer... así...

Aragorn les observaba, Legolas tomaba la mano de Auril guiándole por el lomo del perro color dorado, le acariciaban con respeto y lentitud. Auril reía y estaba feliz con la respuesta del animal, el cachorro le pasaba la lengua por las manitas y movía la cola felizmente. Legolas dio dos monedas al dueño de los cachorros por el favor prestado.

- Vamos Auril, te lavaremos esas manos, y esa cara... ¿Te gustaron los cachorros? – preguntó Legolas llevando a Auril en brazos.

- Si Ada... ¡Papá! ¿Viste como sacaban la lengua los perritos? ¡Yo quiero uno!

- Tal vez después Auril – dijo Aragorn pasando su mano por el hombro de su esposo mientras con la otra llevaba la canasta repleta de frutas y dulces.

- ¡Cuando sea grande, quiero ser domador de perros!

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Legolas divertido con semejante idea

- Sí, y todos aplaudirán cuando les vean bailar, y ganare mucho dinero y seré rico

Aragorn rió, junto con Legolas. La inocencia de Auril al no saber lo que el futuro le deparaba.

Por la noche, todo permanecía normal, Legolas observaba un libro de las mas bellas construcciones hechas por el hombre, mientras Aragorn verificaba varios edictos redactados por el elfo. Era mucho mejor su redacción, no lo dudaba, su forma de expresarse, pero ¿por qué tenía que escribirlo en élfico? Doble trabajo al pasarlo en limpio a la lengua común.

Aragorn resolvió dejar el trabajo para después, no le gustaba llevárselo a la cama, pero tenían que quedar para el medio día de mañana. Guardo los pliegos en su escritorio y se metió en la cama, como siempre lo había hecho, desnudo. Legolas seguía en su nuevo sillón azul repasando las hojas con atención.

- Vamos amor, es hora de dormir. – sugirió Aragorn abriéndole la cama

- ¿Sí? Ah, es que es entretenido mirar todo lo que las manos de un hombre pueden lograr... – declaró Legolas dejando el libro en el asiento

- ¿Quieres ver que más pueden hacer? – sugirió Aragorn con media sonrisa

- ...

Legolas se despojo de su bata y entro en la cama, donde los brazos del rey le aguardaban. Se acurrucó en ellos y se dispuso a descansar, hasta que sintió la mano de Aragorn bajando lentamente de la cintura donde estaba, hasta su glúteo, señal inequívoca de deseo. Sintió los labios del rey pasar rozando sus mejillas, excitándole con deliberación

- Hueles delicioso, meleth nîn

- ...

- Quiero sentirte... Quiero tu cuerpo amor...

- ...

- ¿Legolas?

El elfo ya estaba dormido, y nada le haría regresar a la realidad. Aragorn le besó en la frente y suspiro, el elfo seguía enfadado.

Auril pasaba las tardes con su adar, paseando por la ciudad y haciendo algunos amiguitos por donde pasaba. Las madres alentaban a sus hijos a acercarse a Auril, algunos le hacían caso y otros no, por que viéndole de cerca, las orejas del elfito no les gustaban, eran extrañas, y les inducían un poco de temor. El pequeño príncipe no se entristecía por ello, por que no entendía la maldad de los demás, pensaba que sus mamis no les dejaban, o que se habían portado mal y estaban castigados. Pero sabía que cuando Elboron se marchaba, como pasaba, no jugaría mucho con los demás. El hijo de Serima, sólo paso con ellos un par de meses antes de volver a Eryn Lasgalen.

Legolas se entristecía por Auril, no le comentaba a Aragorn, hasta que se diera cuenta por si mismo, pero Auril necesitaba de su gente. Un elfo adulto y hermoso, sabio e inmortal, siempre causaba expectación, admiración y envidia entre los mortales de los diferentes pueblos, un pequeño elfo, nacido entre dos varones, en tierras extrañas, no causaba mas que murmullos y gestos de asombro. Tal vez si Auril hubiera tenido orejitas normales. Pero Legolas estaba orgulloso de su raza y Auril no tenía nada de que avergonzarse, simplemente que los humanos eran un poco mas resistentes al cambio, y mas aun a la mezcla de diferentes razas y de mismos sexos.

Sin Elboron ni Zassil, Auril quedaba solo en sus habitaciones, escuchando a la distancia como en su propio jardín de palacio los otros niños se divertían subiendo a los árboles, saltando y corriendo, él también quería subir.

- Ada...

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedo ir a jugar?

- Claro, Auril, pero no subas al árbol.

- Es que los niños... ellos si suben... ¡Yo quiero subir!

- No Auril, tu padre no quiere que subas.

- Aaah... – exclamó Auril tristemente bajando su cabecita como si estuviera castigado

- Ve pero no vayas a acercarte al árbol, si otro niño cae, puede hacerlo encima de ti.

- Sí, ada.

Legolas por supuesto, no lo perdería de vista, pero deseaba que por sí solo Auril fuera capaz de relacionarse con otros niños de su edad. El pequeño príncipe llegó con los niños quienes no dejaban de jugar por el mero hecho de estar la realeza presente. Auril miraba como los niños se apalancaban en las ramas, cortaban algunas simulando espadas, brincaban entre las raíces, se impulsaban y subían al a base, desde donde arrojaban hojas y ramas a los de abajo, simulando una guerra. Pero más que guerra, era un juego, por que había risas y carcajadas.

- ¿Puedo jugar? – preguntó Auril al niño que gritaba mas fuerte

- ¡Este es nuestro castillo! ¡Nuestro territorio! – dijo el gordito de siete años de cabellos castaños - ¿Tienes castillo?

- No

Auril no lo sabía, pero por donde quiera que mirara era su castillo.

- Pero... ¿puedo unirme a tu grupo? – preguntó Auril con su cabeza echada para atrás, viendo la base del árbol esperando por el permiso deseado.

- ¡No! Hasta que consigas tu propio castillo. Necesitamos un enemigo en guerra

Legolas llegó por detrás, sin infundir temor a los niños, nunca su persona causaba mas que tranquilidad a los que le rodeaban.

- ¿Y puedo jugar aquí abajo, con ustedes? – insistió Auril tomando una de las ramitas que en el césped habían caído, fruto de sus batallas. – Puedo ser quien los ataque... ¿eh?

- Bien.

Legolas se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la columna del pasillo. Aquel era el jardín que una vez fue comedor de verano, donde había estado compartiendo los alimentos el día que... Sería mejor no pensarlo.

Auril empezó a gritar, "asustando" a sus enemigos, quienes le aventaban ramitas y algunos montones de hojas. El príncipe corría rápido y ligero como todo buen elfito, esquivando las ramas que llovían por encima de su cabeza, sus cabellos rubios tenían algunas hojas encima pero no le importaba. Seguía dando vueltas y vueltas al árbol como presionando a sus enemigos a bajar.

- ¿Por qué no bajan? –preguntó Auril cansado de gritar sin razón aparente.

- ¿Por qué no subes? – dijo el niño detrás del gordito.

- ¿Puedo?

- Sí, pero después de que hayas ganado territorio.

- ¿Y como hago eso?

- ¡Tira!

Auril sintió una ramita caer en su cabeza, el niño regordete lo había hecho, no le lastimó pero supuso que tenía que recoger la rama y arrojarla de regreso. Así lo hizo, tomó la rama con su pequeña mano y la lanzo al gordito, dándole certeramente en el cuello. La rama era muy delgada como para hacerle daño, pero el niño se asustó.

- ¡Aaaah! ¡Mamá! – gritó el niño, sobando su cuello por el pequeño raspón recibido - ¡Mamá!

- ¿Te duele? – preguntó Auril jugando nerviosamente con sus manos

- ¡Mamá! – seguía gritando el pequeño.

Legolas se acercó a bajar al niño, pero por toda respuesta recibió una patada en el pecho, el niño estaba enfadado, y un elfo mayor no le iba a tocar. La madre del menor llegó corriendo al ver el incidente, sólo había alcanzado a ver como su hijo se defendía del príncipe consorte.

- ¡Mamá! Ese tonto niño me pegó... ¡Mira mi cuello!

- sssh... Favorio, no fue nada... – dijo la señora tomando al niño ente brazos, tratando de no perder el equilibrio al bajarlo del árbol. Se volvió hacia Legolas y agregó – Lo siento su alteza, el niño no sabe lo que hace, le pido mil disculpas por la patada que le dio, estaba asustado y...

- Sí, lo sé... No se preocupe...

La señora hizo una reverencia, y salió con el pequeño llorando aun en brazos. Los demás niños bajaron del árbol, y los que estaban abajo salieron corriendo con sus padres, Auril se quedo solo viéndoles alejarse. Legolas le tomó en sus brazos y le beso con cariño en las mejillas, el elfito tenía ganas de llorar, por que no entendía el juego de los demás.

- No me quieren... no quieren que juegue con ellos... – sollozaba el elfito

- No, hijo, no es eso, sólo que no te conocen, eres muy pequeño para ellos.

- No, ada, hay otros dos niños de mi edad, que no hacen sino llorar... Yo no lloro – señalo Auril limpiando sus lágrimas con la manga de su túnica verde - ¡Y no soy tonto!

- Lo sé Auril, sólo que no entienden a los elfos.

- ¿Soy un elfo? – preguntó Auril sorprendido

Legolas no había querido comentarle nada, mas que ciertos comentarios de su naturaleza, no quería que se sintiera relegado de los demás, pero de eso se habían encargado los otros niños. Sólo le enseñaba las historias de su pueblo, del origen de los eldar, de sus alianzas y costumbres, parte de la historia.

- Sí, ¿por qué crees que tienes esas hermosas orejitas? – dijo Legolas tomando asiento en la banca debajo del árbol con su hijo sentado en sus piernas

- ¿Papá es un elfo?

- No, tu padre es un mortal, un humano como esos niños.

- ¿Por eso papá no me deja subir al árbol? ¿Cómo esos niños?

- No Auril, no es eso...

- Pero papá me quiere...

- Mucho.

Auril quedo mirando al árbol donde hacia poco los niños jugaban, sus ramas estaban caídas, como si estuviera cansado, y había muchas hojas regadas en sus raíces.

- El árbol está triste, ada.

- ¿Sí? –preguntó Legolas profundamente emocionado por las nuevas sensaciones de su pequeño. - ¿Por qué lo dices, Auril?

- Mira, sus hojas no brillan, y hace sol... y las raíces...

Los niños habían escarbado, sacando y destrozando algunas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra en el jardín.

Auril se dio un empujón y cayó de pie, fue al árbol y vio como había un poquito de sabia en las raíces, de hinojos le observaba. Tocó las raíces y una sensación le invadió. El árbol le hacia saber que le estimaba. Fue el único que hasta el momento no le había pateado ni arrancado sus tiernas ramitas.

- ¡Ada! – exclamó Auril descubriendo un nuevo mundo

- ¿Sí?

- ¡El árbol se alegró!

Aragorn llegó en ese momento pero no se dejo ver por Auril ni su esposo.

- ¿Quieres que le demos un poco de agua?

- ¡Sí!

Auril tomó la mano de su adar y fueron hasta una pileta, Legolas llenó un cubo con muy poco agua, lo suficiente para que Auril le llevara. Un orgulloso príncipe medio elfo llevó con mucho esfuerzo, pero feliz de su ardua labor, el cubo hasta el árbol, vació como pudo todo el agua en sus zapatos.

Aragorn evitó la carcajada que salía de su garganta, Legolas hizo otro tanto.

- Ven acá Auril, trae el cubo, el árbol necesita mas agua.

Auril fue de regreso, chapoteando con sus zapatos hasta donde su adar, quien tomó la cubeta y la volvió a llenar, esta vez siguiendo a su hijo y ayudándole a vaciar el agua. Era casi el crepúsculo, el sol no estaba tan radiante, así que era buen momento para regarle. Juntos recogieron las ramas y algunas hojas, no era trabajo para un príncipe, y menos para el consorte del rey, pero ambos parecían disfrutarlo, ambos tenían sangre de elfo, mas que él mismo, pensaba Aragorn, y parecían felices alrededor del árbol.

El pequeño veía como las raíces se humedecían. El árbol podían estar sediento... y sólo.

- Ada... El árbol está solo... como yo...

- Tú no estás solo Auril.

- ¡Pero no tiene amigos!

- Tú tienes a Elboron y Zassil. Son tus amigos mas queridos, ¿no es cierto?

- Sí, ya lo sé, pero... ¿no podría tener él también...amigos?

- ¿Quieres plantar mas árboles?

- ¡Siiiiiiii! – brincó Auril emocionado

- Bien, mañana buscaremos retoños, ¿quieres?

- Sí, le diremos a papá que nos acompañe.

- Auril... no sé si tu padre... tal vez este muy ocupado...

Los ojos de Legolas se entristecieron, por que no sabía si Auril sería feliz con su vida de príncipe, veía en su mirar mas sangre élfica que humana, y tal vez no sería bueno para regir una tierra poblada por hombres. No sabía que clase de educación merecía, conocía algunas lecciones de élfico, pero un poco mas de la historia de su "gente", de sus súbditos y guerras. La parte de los Eldar había quedado a su cuidado, pero no deseaba confundir a Auril con élfico y lengua común.

Repentinamente sintió como manos gruesas y grandes le tomaban por la cintura, como esa molesta barba se hundía en su cuellito mientras rugía.

- ¡Aaah! ¡Papá!

- ¡Te voy a comer, Auril! – amenazó Aragorn besando la suave piel de su bebé.

- ¡No! ¡Tengo que cuidar del árbol! – exclamaba Auril preocupado – Ada, dile a papá que mañana vamos a buscarle hermanitos al árbol...

- ¿Hermanitos? ¿No eran amigos?

- Sí, amigos... – repuso Auril confundido

- ¿No será que alguien quiere un hermanito? – preguntó Aragorn guiñando un ojo coquetamente al elfo sonrojado

- No, no... ¡nada de hermanitos aun! El árbol tendrá amigos, ¿no es así Auril?

- ¡Siii! Muchos amigos, pero él será mi castillo principal...

- Auril, tu padre no quiere que...

- Lo tendrás que compartir... – interrumpió Aragorn - Auril, te haré unos peldaños, una especie de escalera para que subas y un flet en la base misma, ¿qué te parece?

- ¡Síiiiiii! – gritó Auril feliz, no sabía que era un flet pero cualquier cosa para su árbol sería buena

- Pero Aragorn, tu dijiste que... que no querías...

- Lo siento amor – interrumpió Aragorn acercando a su elfo por la cintura – no sabía lo que decía, mi hijo no quedara relegado a ser un mero invasor de árboles

- ¡Ah! Pero supiste que... – se interrumpió por un beso salvaje que le dio el rey frente a su pequeño que reía.

- Claro que lo supe... ese niño no dejaba de decir que era su árbol, pero nada de eso... Este es el árbol del príncipe Auril... ¡Y le defenderá como buen montaraz!

- Como buen elfo querrás decir... – corrigió Legolas cruzando los brazos, intentando averiguar si Aragorn se retractaba por su orgullo mancillado o por que había visto la naturaleza de Auril - Los montaraces sólo tiene tierras...

- Igual le defenderá, ¿No es cierto Auril?

- Pero yo no quiero pelear... yo quiero amigos...

- Ya verás como les tendrás, pero por lo pronto arreglaremos este lugar – sugirió Legolas tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos – pero ahora vamos a cambiarte de zapatos, no sé si puedas enfermarte pero no quiero averiguarlo... ¡ah! ¡Aragorn!

Aragorn había tomado a Legolas en brazos, y le llevaba mientras el elfo llevaba a Auril en los suyos, el pequeño estaba feliz, sus padres parecían contentos y él se alegraba de conseguir permiso para subir al árbol.

- Vamos, yo los acompaño, Legolas, si tu bañas a Auril, yo bañare a...

- ¡Sssh! Aragorn...

- ¿A quien papá? – preguntó Auril recostando su cabeza llena de hojas en el pecho de su adar.

- A nadie, hijo, tu padre se bañara solo.

- ¡Oh!

Por la noche Legolas besaba el cuello de su esposo, estaba ya tranquilo por que al menos Auril podía desenvolverse en su naturaleza élfica, sea por las razones que fueran. Los dos, recién salidos del baño, uno encima del otro compartían besos apasionados.

- Perdóname Legolas debí saberlo. – manifestó Aragorn después de un breve rato intercambiando besos y caricias ligeras

- ¿De que hablas, meleth?

- Que Auril es un elfo, medio elfo si gustas, y necesita tanto de la naturaleza como tu...

- Aragorn... – musitó Legolas enternecido

- Y no quiero que mi hoja verde se marchite al ver que la llama de nuestras vidas se apaga...

- No, nada de eso... Es nuestro heredero...

- Si... tuyo y mío... ¡Por eso te amo!

- ¡Y yo a ti, Aragorn! Pero no quiero enseñarle el arte de la guerra, puedo enseñarle a tirar con el arco, pero sólo como entretenimiento...

- En este mundo, que poco a poco va careciendo de elfos, es necesario endurecer el corazón, no quiero que le lastimen... Las guerras nunca terminan...

- Pero no quiero que él sea quien las empiece.

- Tal vez quien las termine.

- Nunca. Tiene lo mejor de ambas razas, si me permites decirlo.

- Claro...

Aragorn rodó encima de Legolas aprisionándole bajo sus carnes.

- Pero aun sigue solo... – señaló Aragorn entre besos tratando de llevar la conversación a otro nivel

- Tiene pocos amigos... pero Elboron y... – observó Legolas mientras sentía los labios de su pareja en el cuello

- ¿Un hermanito? ¿No crees que es lo que necesita?

- Aragorn...

- ¿No te gustaría amor? – insistió el rey, frotándose levemente contra su príncipe

- Aragorn... aun es muy pronto...

- ¿Seguro?

Hicieron el amor, una y otra vez, hasta casi el alba, acordaron plantar mas árboles, educar en ambos mundos a Auril y fomentarle el amor por sus semejantes. Además de eso, un largo viaje por Tierra Media, con el fin de que Auril conociera un poco mas de sus orígenes.

-ooOoo-


	2. Creciendo

**Título: Peneth Nin (Mi pequeño)**

**Clasificación**: AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo, mención a **MPREG** (varón embarazado) Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

_Traducciones_

_Meleth nîn – Mi amor_

_Ion Nin -Hijo mío_

-ooOoo-

**2. Creciendo**

Aun era muy temprano para que el sol apareciera, seguía oscuro y tranquilo. Con el aire frío y la necesidad de quedarse en cama. Aragorn sintió que Legolas se movía, pero él, deseoso de retenerlo durante mas tiempo, lo atrajo con su brazo que durante las noches descansaba envuelto en su cintura.

- Aragorn…

- ¿Mmph? – musitó el rey semidormido

- Debo irme…

- No… Te quedas conmigo.

- Aragorn, imposible, sabes bien que debo salir temprano, es un desayuno lo que me espera en Mirados.

- Mmph – refunfuño Aragorn por toda respuesta apretándolo un poco mas.

Fue una noche fría y Legolas seguía tan cálido como siempre, un espléndido compañero de cama. Ambos seguían envueltos entre las sábanas y cubiertos por un grueso cobertor azul, la única diferencia es que el rey tenía los ojos cerrados medio dormido y Legolas, con sus ojos azules esperando el momento por desembarazarse del abrazo de su esposo.

Pero no fue fácil mover su cabeza, por que el largo de sus cabellos rubios yacían bajo del brazo de Aragorn, quien ofrecía esa peculiar almohada para el descanso del elfo. Además las piernas estaban entrelazadas y desnudas como siempre. Aragorn empezó a roncar débilmente, era momento de intentar salir de allí.

En Mirados iban a empezar a reforestar un predio solitario, hacia meses que lo habían planeado pero por alguna razón los pequeños retoños de árboles no crecían como se esperaba, solicitaron la ayuda del príncipe consorte y él accedió a colaborar. Le tendrían preparado un apetitoso almuerzo cuando llegara, y había una hora de camino sin descanso para el caballo, así que Legolas deseaba partir temprano.

Tomó la muñeca de la mano izquierda de su esposo y la quito de su cintura con rapidez, en cuanto estuvo libre, aparto las mantas para salir de ellas. Aragorn sintió el cambio repentino, la fría brisa que llegó a su cuerpo le hizo sacudirse ligeramente, abrió los ojos perezosamente y alcanzo a tomar el brazo de Legolas antes que saliera completamente de la cama. Le obligo a recostarse nuevamente.

- Aragorn…

- No vayas… Hace frío…

- No tanto, además no me afecta.

- Pero a mi si… - replicó Aragorn aun con los ojos cerrados apretando al elfo contra su cuerpo.

Las piernas de Legolas estaban casi por completo fuera de la cama y Aragorn empezaba a perder su barbilla en el cuello de Legolas tentándolo.

- Que bien hueles… - suspiró Aragorn hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de Legolas

- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti, pero…

Aragorn coloco su pecho y cabeza sobre el torso desnudo del elfo, todo eso con el fin de evitarle la partida, somnoliento pero lo bastante despierto para sentir una naciente necesidad al sur de su cuerpo.

- Por favor, Aragorn, llegare tarde.

- No llegaras…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? No puedo cancelar a ultimo minuto…

- ¿Ya le dijiste a Auril?

- Sí, le dije ayer.

Auril. Aragorn tendría que encargarse de él toda la mañana, el aya podía cuidarlo y asearlo por algún tiempo, pero el pequeño príncipe siempre tenía necesidad de estar con alguno de sus dos padres. Legolas recordó que la noticia no había gustado mucho a Auril, le había rogado que le llevara, y lloró mucho cuando Legolas se lo negó.

- ¡¿Por qué?!

- Lo siento penenth nîn, no podré cuidarte y tu aya no va a ningún lado sin una carreta cómoda donde vigilarte, estaré ocupado, no tendré tiempo para estar contigo.

- ¡Yo quiero ir! ¡Yo sé plantar árboles! – reclamó Auril señalando los cinco retoños de arbolitos que él y su ada habían sembrado hacia un par de semanas. - ¡Yo te puedo ayudar!

- Hijo, no es posible, será otra ocasión, te quedaras aquí con tu padre.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero que vayas! – exclamó el pequeño medio elfo con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

Se apretó contra las piernas de su adar y siguió llorando. A Legolas se le quebrara el corazón al ver a su hijo con sus ojos grandes y grises como los de su padre, llenos de lágrimas. Auril no era un elfito que debía sufrir. Aun así, no quería descuidarlo si le llevaba consigo. Querría participar, y a pesar de que sería buen tiempo para enseñarle a trabajar en equipo, tal vez retrasaría los planes de los aldeanos y traería molestias con ello.

- ¿Lloró? – preguntó Aragorn aun con los ojos cerrados

- Si, quisiera llevarlo pero no es posible. Ahora, debo arreglarme… - señalo Legolas abrazando a Aragorn por el cuello y besándole con pasión.

No era que quisiera hacerlo en ese momento, ganas no le faltaban, pero necesitaba partir, así que no quiso dejara su esposo sin una buena razón para volver.

- Mmmm – disfrutó el rey buscando la entrepierna del elfo

- No, nada de eso, no hay tiempo.

- Tan sólo un poco meleth, quiero sentirte.

Esas palabras lograban derretir al elfo, y bien sabía el rey como y cuando utilizarlas, se le estaba entregando y Legolas debía de partir.

- ¡Es injusto! ¿Por qué lo dices ahora que me retiro?

- Por que quiero que te quedes…

- ¡Eso es chantaje!

- ¡Pero funciona!... Vamos, vuelve a la cama y enviemos un mensaje, alguna excusa… No se molestaran…

- Claro que si… - dijo Legolas interrumpiéndose cuando la mano de su esposo bajaba un poco mas abajo de la cintura - No, Aragorn…

El rey había dado con la pieza perseguida y empezaba a masajearle mientras sus labios bajaban por el suave cuello desnudo de Legolas.

- Vuelve a la cama, amor.

- No, con tu permiso, me retiro. – finalizó Legolas apartando el cuerpo de su esposo.

Lo regresó a su lugar, lo sujeto firmemente de las muñecas y Aragorn con sus ojos cerrados disfruto por breves minutos de los labios de su esposo trabajando rápidamente hasta alcanzar su alivio.

- ¡Ah! ¡Elfo traidor! Te vas y me dejas así… - gritó Aragorn debajo de las mantas en las que se había vuelto a refugiar - ¡Ya verás cuando regreses!

Legolas sonrió y empezó a asearse.

-ooOoo-

Auril despeinado, con su rubio cabello cubriendo apenas sus orejitas puntiagudas, corría descalzo por todo el pasillo. Llevaba en su mano derecha, sujeta de una cinta, la bota de su padre, arrastrándola de lo pesada que era. Llevaba una sonrisa pícara en los labios, por que esperaba pasarse un buen día con sus padres.

- ¡AURIL! – salió una voz fuerte e imperiosa de las habitaciones reales.

El pequeño Auril apretó los dientes, apretaba el paso y se acercaba a las escaleras, ya faltaba poco.

- ¡AURIL! – volvió a escucharse esa voz suprema

¡Por Elbereth!, en su alocada carrera, Auril había olvidado los zapatos, y ahora tendría que bajar por la escalera, tapizada con esa fea tela que le irritó los pies la ultima vez que le recorrió. Auril se detuvo y miró hacia abajo, luego a su izquierda, su padre ya venía acercándose y su cara no le decía nada agradable.

- ¡Auril! ¡Regresa con esa bota, o llegare tarde! – dijo Aragorn tratando de calmarse mientras llegaba con su hijo.

- ¡Atrás! ¡O la bota sufrirá las consecuencias! – advirtió Auril tratando de sonar amenazador, sostenía la bota por las cintas y la balanceaba sobre las escaleras.

Aragorn trato de evitar sonreír, por que aunque Auril tratara de ser malvado, de poner su rostro enojado y furioso, no podía verse más encantador, cuando sus labios se fruncían y sus mejillas se coloreaban. El rey, se agachó, y sosteniéndose en su rodilla derecha, empezó las negociaciones para rescatar al rehén.

- Vamos, hijo, tengo una reunión en unos momentos, y no puedo jugar contigo.

- ¡No! ¡Hoy no irás a esa reunión!… - exclamó Auril para luego abrazar a la bota con todas sus fuerzas- la bota no irá contigo…

- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que recuperarla?

Aragorn no tenía ánimos de empezar mal el día con una discusión con su hijo, Auril tenía casi seis años contados a partir de su concepción, y necesitaba atención y mucho cariño… y una reprimenda de vez en cuando. Legolas había salido temprano, y sólo quedaban ellos dos para hacer su día.

- Vamos con Ada a montar a caballo – sugirió el pequeño ilusionado

- No puedo Auril, tengo una reunión, no puedo…

- ¡Entonces la bota no irá! – amenazó Auril con todas sus fuerzas atrayendo la mirada curiosa de los guardias reales.

- Silencio Auril… además tu ada salió en la mañana, no está en el palacio.

- ¿No está? – preguntó Auril entristecido - ¿Ada no está?

- No, salió temprano.

- ¿Y no me llevó? ¿Salió ada y no me llevó? – preguntó el principito con tristeza.

- ¡Auril!

Los ojos del niño empezaron a humedecerse, su ada no se había despedido de él, dejo caer la bota y miraba al suelo pensando que su ada estaría afuera, disfrutando del viento en cara, corriendo a caballo bajo el sol, sin él.

- ¡Ada!

- ¡Oh, Auril! – exclamó Aragorn enternecido acercándose a su pequeño para tomarle entre sus brazos

- ¡Se fue! ¡Y no me llevo!

- ¿No te dijo ayer?

Auril dejo de llorar y sollozaba recordando.

- ¡Sí! ¡Pero yo quería ir con él! ¡Yo quería que fuéramos los tres!

- Auril…

- ¡Yo quería montar contigo! ¡Yo quería montar con ada! ¡Quería plantar arbolitos!

- Tuvo que irse, volverá para el medio día…

- Pero yo… ¡yo quiero salir afuera! ¡Quiero almorzar afuera! Papá...

Aragorn le tomó entre sus brazos, olvidándose de la bota que momentos después le llevaba uno de los guardias hasta la habitación del pequeño. Auril era ligero, más ligero de lo que debía de pesar, era elfo y tal era su herencia que su anatomía también respondía a la sangre de los Eldar.

Auril lloraba en los brazos de su padre, quien le acariciaba el fino cabello rubio que le llegaba apenas a los hombros. No resistía su corazón ver a su hijo llorar después de estar tan ilusionado. Tenía sus piernas desnudas, heladas por el frío pero no parecía importarle en ese momento. Se había levantado temprano, esperando convencer a sus padres de salir a montar los tres. Había saltado de la cama literalmente sin cuidarse de seguir las ordenes de su aya, había entrado a la habitación de sus padres y tomado como "rehén" la bota de su padre para jugar con él. Creyó que su ada estaba arreglándose, pensó que había llegado el día de descanso ya, pero se había adelantado. Su ada se había marchado y su padre no tenía tiempo de jugar.

- Vamos hijo, ya no llores.

- Pero me dejaras aquí. Yo quería salir… - respondió Auril tallando sus ojos

- Pero Auril, no se puede, tengo una reunión y…

Auril siguió llorando, apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de su padre, sentía el corazón encogido y Aragorn se sentía peor. Resolvió no retroceder pero no desilusionar a su hijo.

- Te diré que haremos, hijo. – dijo el rey pausadamente

- ¿Qué?

- Iré a mi reunión… no, no llores, tienes que entender que son mis labores y tu adar tiene las propias, ¿comprendes?

- ¡Pero yo quería salir! – insistió el pequeño

- Lo sé hijo, pero hay obligaciones, tu tienes las propias. Tienes que estudiar.

- Pero ya terminé lo que ada me dijo que hiciera, y siempre que termino una lección salimos a pasear

- Lo sé, pero yo no sabía que ya habías terminado, mira Auril – explicó Aragorn sentando al niño en su cama – Báñate, te vistes, tomas un poco de cereal, y después de que termine la reunión principal, saldremos a pasear, ¿te parece?

- ¡Pero tardas mucho!

- No, no tardare. Pero tienes que mostrarme tu lección terminada antes, ¿entendido?

- Sí papá. – sonrió Auril limpiando sus mejillas con la manga de su camisa.

- Bien, ve con tu aya y arréglate.

--ooOoo--

- ¿Te gusta el paseo Auril?

- ¡Sí!

Auril iba montado en el mismo caballo que su padre, así lo prefería el rey y así le gustaba al medio elfo. Ya podía sentarse en un pony y manejarlo un poco, pero siempre que salían le agradaba ir con su ada, que era más ligero y rápido cuando galopaba o con su padre que era un poco más brusco pero le hacia cosquillas con su barba durante el trayecto haciéndole reir.

Auril iba vestido de verde, le gustaba el color por que su ada le había mostrado una imagen de él en Mirkwood, usando los colores de su bosque. Auril ansiaba algún día conocerlo y mas lo añoraba por que en un reino élfico podría encontrar buenos amigos con quien jugar. Su padre lo tenía sujeto por la cintura a pesar de que Auril se aferraba a la crin del caballo como acostumbraba a hacerlo su ada, quería que lo viera y se sintiera orgulloso de él si se lo topaban por el camino.

Se internaron después de cabalgar media hora de camino, en un pequeño bosque por cuyo borde Legolas tenía que pasar a su regreso, Auril salía gustoso a disfrutar de su día de campo con su padre, hubiera preferido que su ada también asistiera pero le consolaba el hecho de poder topárselo en el camino. Tendieron una manta en el pasto frío, sobre la cual el príncipe y rey debían de tomar sus alimentos, el mismo Aragorn se encargó de prepararle un pan relleno con queso, tomate, lechuga y crema a su hijo. Los pocos soldados que componían la guardia real miraban al soberano con asombro, observando el cuidado que el rey ponía al prepararle el bocado a su hijo. Sabían que el rey le amaba tanto como a su consorte, pero nunca pensaron que hasta en el más mínimo detalle cuidaba si se refería a su hijo.

La luz del sol apenas calentaba sus mejillas y Auril ya estaba sonrosado por correr de aquí a allá mirando los árboles y saltando de cuando en cuando desesperado por que no terminaban de prepararle su comida.

- Ven Auril toma asiento.

- ¿Ya está?

- Si, ahora, antes de que comas, enjuaga tus manos. Ven y te ayudo

"_Demasiado cuidado y mimos a un niño_" pensaban algunos guardias "_Algo de mugre no haría mal al pequeño_" Pero Aragorn no iba a dar oportunidad a que Auril cayera en enfermedad si él podía evitarlo.

Auril lavó sus manos y doblando sus piernas una sobre la otra, comió su torta a un lado de su padre que preparaba la suya. Tomaba un sorbo de jugo de uva de vez en vez y observaba a los grandes pinos a su alrededor. Escuchaba el trinar de pajaritos, la luz era tibia y la brisa fresca, Auril estaba disfrutando de esa tranquilidad al aire libre.

- Después de que hayas terminado, daremos un paseo, creo que por aquí hay un pequeño lago donde descansar

- ¡Sí! ¿Y me puedo bañar?

- No Auril, acabas de comer y puedes ahogarte

- Aaah

- Además el agua estará helada.

Auril miraba su torta con aire pensativo, la salida no sería muy divertida sin un buen remojón, el no sentía el aire tan frío. Pero tal vez podía jugar unas carreras con su padre. Nadie podía correr tan veloz como él.

- ¿Y si ada viene y no nos ve?

- Tendrá que ver los caballos, los guardias quedan cerca del camino por donde va a pasar.

- ¿Le dirán que estamos aquí?

- Si lo ven le dirán.

- ¿Podemos ir con ada?

- No Auril, está ocupado.

Aragorn observó como Auril terminaba su torta, le sirvió mas jugo. Sintió un poco de celos por que parecía que Auril quería mas a su ada que a su padre, pero no era así, de Legolas sabía que cuando no estaba él presente, Auril empezaba preguntar y cuestionar por su presencia. Una vez que terminaron Aragorn tomó a su hijo en brazos y una vez que le torturo con besos y fuertes abrazos y risas, le puso sobre sus hombros para llevarlo hasta el pequeño lago.

Auril elevaba sus manos y se aventuro a mirar al cielo, cubierto de las ramas de los pinos filtrando levemente la luz. Subiendo y bajando al compás del paso de su padre, Auril se sintió mareado, bajo la cabeza y se aferró al cabello del rey.

A lo lejos, doscientos metros mas, podía verse un claro de agua, cristalina y de manantial subterráneo, debía de tener salida también bajo el agua, por que no desembocaba en ningún río o mar cercano por la superficie.

- ¿Quieres correr Auril? – preguntó Aragorn deteniendo su paso

- ¡Sí!

- Bien, veamos quien es más rápido, ¿quieres?

- ¡Siiii!, una carrera ¿pero que hay de premio?

- ¿Premio? – repitió Aragorn pensativo para agregar segundos después - ¿Y si gano yo?

- Te doy… te doy… mi colección de piedras amarillas

- ¡Oh, "la colección"! – fingió el rey asombro, sabia lo mucho que su hijo había buscado piedras extrañas y tenía tres en particular que le gustaban mucho, era todo un sacrificio para el elfito dar su colección de piedras

- ¿Y tu papá, que me darás si gano?

- Un plato lleno de fresas, azúcar y crema al llegar, cuando regresemos…

- ¡Sí! – exclamó palmeando jubiloso el rubio Auril

Auril ya iba a cumplir seis años de concepción y no por eso dejaba de amar el postre favorito junto con su adar, aunque Aragorn prefería darle otro obsequio a Auril, pero tenía que hablarlo bien con Legolas antes.

- Muy bien Auril, ponte listo por que no te dejare ganar.

- ¡Ah, papá! ¡Yo soy más rápido que tu!

- Iremos hasta aquellas rocas, ¿las alcanzas a ver? (Auril asintió cuando su padre les señaló) El primero que las toque gana, no vayas mas allá de ellas, Auril

- Sí, papá.

Un par de guardias se apostaron en troncos secos y otro par mas observaban la curiosa apuesta, no era nada espectacular, pero ver al rey correr, por el simple hecho de hacerlo, sería un buen entretenimiento.

Y decía bien el medio elfo, por que Aragorn lo había visto correr contra otros niños con anterioridad y ninguno le había podido aventajar, sin embargo contra un adulto podía ser diferente, de todas formas dejaría ganar a su pequeño por poco margen.

- ¡Yo cuento papá! – sugirió Auril

- Bien, empieza.

- Uno…dos…

Y al decir "tres" el pequeño medio elfo salió corriendo tan rápido que Aragorn apenas escuchó gritar el último número. Auril corría y no volteaba, su ada le había dicho que se guiara por sus oídos, captando la cercanía de su perseguidor, su ada era el único que podía correr mas rápido que él.

Aragorn tuvo problemas para alcanzar al elfito, pero con un par de zancadas mas lo atraparía, quería llegar igual que él pero Auril era más ligero, de pasos pequeños pero veloces.

- ¡Corre más rápido Auril! ¡Tu papá casi te alcanza!

Auril sintió una gran felicidad al escuchar a su ada animarle, Aragorn sonrió y con una rápida mirada observó a Legolas junto a los guardias gritando a su hijo. Auril ganó y después de tocar las rocas comenzó a brincar levantando las manos.

- ¡Ada! ¡Ada! ¡Gané! ¡Gané! ¡Le gané a papá!

Legolas tranquilamente se aproximaba a los dos, Auril le acortó el camino abriendo sus brazos para que su ada lo abrazara. Legolas se inclinó sobre una rodilla y recibió a su hijo besándole con cariño. Auril tenía la suerte de no sudar como la mayoría de los elfos, en cambio su padre… El rey estaba empapado en sudor, al menos la frente y los cabellos que le cubrían, no pensaba que Auril ya pudiera correr tan rápido. El pequeño príncipe estaba creciendo.

Creciendo muy rápido.

- Si, Auril, eres más rápido que tu viejo padre… - dijo Legolas sonriendo.

Los guardias permanecieron en sus sitios, dejando un poco de privacidad a la familia, después de la curiosa carrera, no había mas que ver sin que los ojos perspicaces del rey les reprendieran con la mirada.

- ¿Viejo? ¿Quién es viejo? – preguntó Aragorn llegando hasta donde los dos elfos se habían encontrado - Sólo que a un elfo no hay humano que le pueda ganar corriendo.

- ¡Excusas! – exclamó Legolas bromeando - ¡Excusas!

- Papá, ahora me vas a dar el plato de fresas que dijiste…

- Cuando lleguemos a palacio, hijo

Auril sonrió, y sus hermosos ojos grises se iluminaban cuando estaba rodeado de sus dos padres, se sentía a gusto y muy dichoso de que le rodearan con sus brazos.

- Ada, voy al lago…

- Muy bien hijo, pero no entres, el agua debe estar helada. Ten cuidado con la orilla.

- Sólo lanzare piedras, quiero ver si tengo mejor puntería… no traje mi arco, ada.

- Lástima, es buen lugar para practicar, pero no te acerques a la orilla y no te alejes, que quiero verte.

- Sí, ada.

Auril fue a buscar piedras, pequeñas y secas que pudiera arrojar. Aragorn tomó asiento junto a Legolas en el suelo, entre pasto y algunas florecillas silvestres.

- Auril está creciendo, no creí que corriera tan rápido, supongo que con el arco también es muy bueno.

- Está muy bien para su edad, aunque su puntería aun es deficiente

- Sólo tiene cinco años – observó el rey

- Lo sé, no le exijo mas que a un elfo, pero no menos que a un humano de su edad… Quiero que lo disfrute, no que lo odie… Y Auril lo disfruta.

- ¿Usa el arco? – preguntó Aragorn arqueando una ceja inquisitivamente

- Sí. – respondió Legolas llanamente, bien sabía a que arco se refería. Auril no se despegaba de él en sus prácticas, no por que conociera su origen sino por el simple hecho de que era más ligero.

- ¿Y el que yo le hice? ¿Lo usa también?

Legolas no quería confesarle, que a pesar de que trató de que Auril lo utilizara, el niño aun estaba muy pequeño para usarlo, la madera era un poco mas pesada y el diseño un poco oscuro a comparación del hecho en Lothlorien.

- Lo presume a los otros niños, cuando juegan con él.

- Pero no lo usa… - señaló el rey desviando la mirada

- Aun es un poco pesado para él, el arco de Galadhrim es…

- Sí lo sé. Está mucho mejor hecho, es más ligero y…

- Aragorn, por favor no pienses mal, a él le gusta tu arco, lo cuida mucho pero con la madera de Gondor es más pesado para él y no…

- Lo sé Legolas, lo s

El rey dio un hondo respiro en silencio, aun le molestaba el hecho de no pasar los primeros días de la vida de Auril a su lado. Tenía muchos deseos de ver el rostro de su esposo iluminado por una nueva esperanza, ver su hermoso rostro después de siete meses de gestación, saber lo que sentía, lo que pasaba, sus dolores, sus frustraciones los problemas que acarreaba tener la barriga tan crecida. Tanto que perdió.

Aragorn se acercó a Legolas, quien con tierna mirada no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Auril. El cabello rubio un poco alborotado, los labios carnosos y entre abiertos, apoyado en las palmas de sus manos, con los dos primeros botones de su túnica abiertos, dejando ver una pequeña porción de su cuello y pecho. Fascinante que era su elfo.

- Legolas…

- ¿Sí?

- Te ves hermoso, meleth

- Gracias amor, pero no puedes decirlo cuando vengo lleno de tierra mojada y mis ropas están sucias.

- Aún así, te ves hermoso

Aragorn arriesgo un beso fugaz frente a los guardias, que aun lejanos, podían ver lo que hacían pero no escuchar lo que decían. El rey tenía deseo de tomar al elfo allí mismo, recordar sus días en la comunidad, al aire libre, sin ningún tipo de peligro ni presión.

- ¿Cuándo lo haremos, amor? – preguntó el rey sonriendo, mientras acariciaba aquí y allá el cabello de Legolas

- ¿Haremos que…?

- Al aire libre, a la luz del sol… de las estrellas…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres hacer Aragorn…? – repitió Legolas volviendo la vista a su esposo, pero al ver su pícara sonrisa comprendió – No, aquí no…

- No digo que aquí – sonrió Elessar jugando - por eso preguntó cuando…

- Algún día, se presentara la oportunidad y…

- Así me dices con el bebé también – reprochó Aragorn sentido.

Legolas observó como su esposo se volvía a apoyar sobre sus palmas para después dirigir la mirada a Auril

- Aragorn… Aun no… Aun no estoy listo. Eso es todo - titubeó Legolas

- Pero si ya tenemos un hijo amor, no sé por que dices que no estás preparado. – refutó Aragorn mirándolo de frente ahora - La cicatriz ya desapareció hace tiempo. Ya no hay riesgos, amor. – añadió el rey poniendo su mano encima de la del elfo.

- No, aun no…

- ¿Entonces cuando?

- No sé, aun no…

Legolas volvió a fijar la vista en su Auril, cuanto había sufrido para tenerle, pero la recompensa era mucho mayor. No quería recordar ni hablar de un nuevo integrante en la familia. Dio un beso en la mejilla a Aragorn y se puso en pie para acompañar a su hijo. El rey nuevamente suspiró. No comprendía o al menos no parecía entender la razón por la que Legolas prolongaba tan feliz acontecimiento, estaba seguro que para Auril sería fantástico tener un hermanito o hermanita y por lo que respecta a él mismo, no sería más dichoso.

-ooOoo-


	3. Razones

**Título: Peneth Nin (Mi pequeño)**

**Clasificación**: AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo, mención a **MPREG** (varón embarazado) Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto.

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

* * *

**Cap. 3 Razones**

Legolas por los días cercanos al cumpleaños de Auril, no tuvo mas discusiones con Aragorn respecto a ese asunto, no quería tocar el tema y trataba de no sacarlo a colación. Auril era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento de su vida, el pequeño por medio de sus padres, extendió una invitación a todos los niños y niñas del reino, pero la mayoría hizo caso omiso a su llamado. Los padres tenían una idea errónea de lo que el pequeño príncipe esperaba, no asistirían sin presente para el niño, pero si lo hacían no querían quedar mal con el príncipe.

Los monarcas hicieron hincapié en que no era necesario llevar algún tipo de obsequio, no era necesario, pero el orgullo de las gentes a veces puede mas que su disposición a compartir. Auril recibió la visita de Elboron, y treinta niños más. La mitad de estos con pequeños detalles que el príncipe gozo mucho, dulces, pasteles y juguetes de madera.

Varios jugaron con él, y Aragorn había arreglado un par de juegos para entretener a los niños, columpios, ponys, ruedas que giraban llevando a los niños sentados en ellas. Auril estaba feliz y siempre tomaba a su adar de la mano para presentarle los nuevos amigos de ese día, algunas de las madres presentes acercaban a sus recién nacidos a Legolas, para que el príncipe consorte los acariciara; sí, los bebés y Legolas se llevaban muy bien, no sabía si era por su naturaleza élfica o por su carisma. Lo que fuera, su esposo rodeado de niños se veía muy bien. Así quería su familia, grande, tanto como quince hijos pudieran lograr.

Y es que Aragorn siendo hijo único, podía entender a Auril, quien no tenía mas familia que sus padres, amorosos en todo, pero no lo suficiente pequeños para servirle de cómplice en sus aventuras. Aun tenían tiempo, casi todo el tiempo del mundo, pero una vez empezada la cadenita, Aragorn no quería parar, amaba a su elfo con pancita y tenía la necesidad de llenar ese hueco que el embarazo de Auril no lleno. Esos días, esos meses en que no supo de él ni de su desarrollo.

Observó como Auril dejo a una niña, más pequeña que el su asiento en el columpio, y como la niña, con la naturaleza femenina que tenía, le daba un beso en la mejilla como recompensa. Auril se sonrojó y asombro un poco, ninguna niña le había dado un beso, ninguna que recordara, sólo la dama Éowyn lo había hecho y era la única, ¿por qué esa niña le había besado?

- Sólo fue para agradecerte Auril - comentó Legolas al respecto

- ¡ah! Prefiero que no me agradezca...

- Auril, ella quiso ser amable

- No me gustan las niñas – recalcó Auril frotando su mejilla – No se puede jugar con ellas – añadió el niño antes de salir corriendo por un lugar el pony disponible.

Legolas sonrió, a esa edad Auril aun no podía definir sus preferencias, por que a esa edad los niños y las niñas se repelen por mas que pasan tiempo juntos. Y es que Auril, con su cabello rubio hasta los hombros, con su pequeña cola cayendo en su nuca, despertaba el ansía de las niñas por acariciarlo, por tocar la suave piel de sus mejillas sonrosadas, pero a Auril no le gustaba nada de eso, era amable por que sus padres le habían enseñado, pero no por que las niñas molestas le agradaban. Siempre tocaban sus ropas y sus cabellos y eso lo desesperaba.

- Es orgulloso Auril, mira como conduce el caballo

- Sí lo lleva en la sangre supongo – dijo Aragorn acercándose evitando tropezar con los infantes que corrían por un lado y otro.

Llego a un lado de Legolas y cruzo los brazos dando una inspección rápida a todo el lugar. El patio principal del castillo de Minas Tirith estaba siendo utilizando como parque de juegos, algunos padres con sus hijos, guardias y curadores disponibles para lo que se pudiera ofrecer, y es que con tanto niño, siempre habría caídas o peleas por un pedazo de pastel o un lugar en los columpios.

Elboron iba montado en el caballo al frente de Auril, y ambos comparaban cual caballo era mejor, más rápido o de mejor crin. Pero ninguno iba mas rápido que el otro, dos guardias guiaban a los caballos por las bridas a paso lento. Eowyn tenía ya a su segundo hijo en brazos, una hermosa niña de ojos azules como ella, se le miraba contenta al lado de Faramir, Aragorn arriesgo una mirada a la pequeña de cabellos rubios, era hermosa la bebita.

Por la noche, Auril aun jugaba con sus regalos, con su nueva dotación de dulce enviado desde Mirkwood por sus primos, con su ropa original del país de su ada que le habían hecho llegar. De su nueva dotación de flechas enviadas desde Lorién por dos hermanos Galadrim. Rúmil y Orophin habían sido testigos de la manufactura del arco de Auril, por las mismas manos de Haldir, ¿qué mas que enviarle nueva dotación y dulce regional? Pero añadieron a eso, una hermosa capita de Lorien, no igual que las de sus padres, pero muy parecida, justo para su edad y podía durarle aun unos años mas.

El padre de Legolas, Thranduil ya había abandonado el reino, junto con Lord Elrond, ambos, habían dejado a sus hijos el cuidado de los países élficos. Galadriel era la única en permanecer en Tierra Media, aun no era su tiempo pero se aproximaba. La despedida de padres e hijos había sido muy emocional, entre mezclada por la felicidad que daba a Legolas la visita de su padre a Minas Tirith y por su posterior partida, ya no le volvería a ver a menos que algún día decidiese ir a Valinor, pero habiendo elegido su destino al lado de Aragorn no había motivo para esperar esa reunión.

Aragorn también sintió mucho la partida de su padre adoptivo, aun así aprovecho su estancia para informarse sobre el alumbramiento en los varones elfos, Legolas no estuvo al tanto de esa plática entre mortal y elfo, por que su propio padre le requería por todo el tiempo que estuvo allí de visita de despedida. Elrond dejo en manos de Elessar, nuevas fórmulas, posiciones y varios libros antiguos sobre accidentes, partos y cirugías. Elladan y Elrohir quedaban a cargo de Rivendel y de conducir a los puertos aquellos deseosos de seguirles cuando el tiempo fuera llegado. Podía recurrir a ellos cuando gustase, los gemelos habían aprendido mucho de él cuando le asistían en las curaciones. Algunos de sus dotes fueron heredados a los jóvenes Peredhil.

Para ese entonces, Auril contaba apenas con sus cinco años, cinco contando a partir del día de la concepción, puesto que así es como se cuentan los años de vida de un elfo, desde el día de su concepción no de su nacimiento. Auril paso esos días tristes, por que sus recién conocidos abuelos, a quienes poco tiempo disfruto ya no le verían mas, le habían traído obsequios pero era sus personas, sus leyendas e historias lo que le gustaba de ambos, sus mimos por ser el nieto más pequeño, el mas especial. Se iban y dejaban a sus hijos así como a su nieto medio elfo. Thranduil esperaba a su llegada encontrara a otro integrante mas, y lo hizo saber sin notar la rigidez que el cuerpo de Legolas tomó en ese momento. Nada de hermanos para Auril.

La hora de dormir llegó tarde en el cumpleaños del pequeño, tanta emoción, tanto caramelo no le dejaba estar un minuto en paz, Aragorn si estaba ya bostezando, y cuando paso la media noche estaba tendido en la cama del pequeño, Auril recostado boca abajo con la cabeza en el regazo de su adar. Legolas le pasaba los dedos entre los cabellos dorados, susurrándole palabras dulces, agradeciendo a los Valar por su maravilloso hijo.

Ahora tenía a sus dos amores en lugares que no les correspondían y él sentado en custodia del más pequeño. Su Auril había llegado a cumplir seis años, cinco en años mortales. Sus regalos y cartas colocados descuidadamente en una mesa.

Auril dormía con los ojos cerrados como su padre, su cuerpecito se movía con cada respiración y Legolas al lado de una vela podía observar como su boca estaba entre abierta. Sus cabellos estaban sueltos y él se entretenía en acariciarlos.

Todo este maravilloso tiempo que había pasado casi desde que nació, le hacían reflexionar, ya era padre y tenía responsabilidad. La dureza de su embarazo, tanto dolor que afronto, hizo que su mirada fuera hacia su esposo. Aragorn roncaba ligeramente, ya no había dicho nada desde que los preparativos de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Auril habían empezado. Pero en el fondo, Legolas sabía que sería cuestión de tiempo para que el asunto volviera a surgir, todo marchaba feliz, él, Auril y su esposo, los tres formaban una familia perfecta, nada les faltaba ni amor, cariño y respeto. Los dos podían hacerse cargo de Auril si el otro salía.

Tan hermoso y tranquilo Auril, riendo y corriendo de un lado a otro mientras sus amigos del día lo perseguían, sí, ya tenía algunos amigos pero eran las niñas las que mas le buscaban, tal vez sus madres les animaban, buscando la amistad del príncipe desde pequeñas, y quien sabe si al alcanzar la adultez, Auril pudiera elegir por esposa a alguna de ellas.

Pero Auril era un niño normal, medio elfo, pero lo mas normal que se podía encontrar. No le gustaban las niñas. Disfrutaba con carreras, con sus juegos de niños, con el tiro de sus flechas con punta de caucho para sus prácticas con sus amigos, de cabalgar y salir al aire libre. Nada de muñecas, vestidos ni juegos tontos de casitas y esposos. Eso no era para Auril

Beso a Auril, inclinó su cabeza y beso sus mejillas, sus oídos, su cabeza, su cuello torcido, su manita que casi rozaba el piso. Cada partecita que amaba de su hijo, le acurrucó en sus brazos como cuando era bebé.

_El bebé Auril, sonriendo en su travesía a su casa, conociendo nuevas gentes y despidiéndose de otras. El niño Auril que a sus primeros pasos trato de alcanzar el pastel cubierto de fresas que su padre le mostraba. Dio tres pasos Auril antes de encontrarse con los brazos de su ada para abrazarle con orgullo_

Tomó a Auril en sus brazos y se puso de pie, volvió a besarlo en sus mejillas y en sus orejitas puntiagudas. Auril abrió los ojos y encontró los de su ada encima de él.

- ¡Ada!

- Ssshh – indicó Legolas bajando su voz – Tu padre duerme y tu debes de hacer lo mismo, es tarde.

- ¿Y mi cama? – preguntó Auril al ver que su padre salía de su habitación.

- Tu padre la está usando y no creo que vaya a despertar hasta mañana... ¿Duermes conmigo?

- ¡Síii! – exclamó Auril con gusto

- Bien ion nîn, sólo por esta vez, ya eres un niño grande...

- No ada, yo soy un bebé...

Sí, siempre serás mi bebé... – declaró Legolas besando su frente

Colocó a Auril en la gran cama, se quito sus botas y Auril hacia lo mismo con las suyas, abrió rápido las mantas y entro en ellas. Su ada se colocó a su lado y le abrió los brazos para protegerlo en sus sueños.

- Te quiero mucho Auril

- Y yo a ti, ada.

- Duerme, peneth nîn.

Auril no tardo en quedarse dormido, Legolas le había cubierto hasta el cuello y besaba sus cabellos, el pequeño era tibio como el mismo y su aroma era inocencia y felicidad misma, ¿por qué no repetir el milagro nuevamente?. Legolas durmió abrazado a su hijo.

Aragorn despertó en la madrugada, con la vela casi a punto de extinguirse se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo. Ni Legolas ni Auril le acompañaban ya. Pero si Auril no estaba en su cama, ¿dónde estaría? Paso a su habitación a dos cuartos de allí y encontró a su esposo con Auril en sus brazos, los dos más bellos elfos de su vida durmiendo juntos. A Aragorn le llegó rápidamente una sonrisa al contemplar la escena, él también quería ser participe de ello. Tomó el lugar que le correspondía y entrelazo su mano con la de su esposo, justo encima del brazo derecho de Auril. Legolas entre sueños le correspondió. Aragorn los besó, a uno tiernamente en los labios y al otro en la frente para después arroparlos.

Elessar sonreía mientras el sueño inundaba su mente, quería un milagro, repetir esa maravillosa etapa y ver la felicidad en el rostro de Auril cuando supiera que alguien mas venía en camino. Pero antes tenía que hablar con Legolas, tenía que convencerlo de hacerlo, pero no por fuerza, no quería un embarazo triste e indeseado por el elfo. Aun no lograba entender por que el elfo no deseaba aun tener otro hijo, si ya habían tenido uno, ¿qué dificultad habría en otro? Auril era lo más hermoso que tenían, lo más valioso, y esa bendición era tan buena, que deseaba repetirle una y muchas mas ocasiones.

-ooOoo-

Después de la practica de tiro, Auril dejo el arco del Galadhrim, como él lo llamaba en su habitación, no confiaba en su aya, una vez se lo había dado para que lo guardara y al cabo de un rato su hijo ya lo estaba probando en sus manos. Podían tomar cualquier juguete, pero aquellos artículos especiales, no los compartía. Auril colocó el arco y su pequeño carcaj encima de la mesa, sabía que detrás de él llegaba su adar para colocarle en su lugar, fuera del alcance de los niños curiosos.

Auril era esperado por su aya, que siempre después de la práctica le tenía preparado el baño al pequeño. Legolas llegó detrás suyo y antes de despojarse de su ropa, Auril recibió una palmadita en el hombro para que entrara al baño.

Legolas fue a su habitación a descansar un poco, tanto hablar, inclinarse y dirigir al pequeño en sus intentos por dar en la diana le fatigaban un poco. Tomó uno de los libros de su mesa de noche y empezó a leer a la sombra de los árboles de su jardín particular. Minutos después llegaba Aragorn después de pasar la mañana en recorridos, resolviendo disputas entre comerciantes. El rey tomó aire, era el momento de hablar seriamente con Legolas.

- ¿Ya terminaron la práctica, meleth?

- Sí, Auril está ahora tomando su baño. ¿Ya es hora de comer?

- No, aun no.

Aragorn se colocó detrás de la silla de Legolas y comenzo a masajear los hombros, sabía que al elfo le relajaba y lo necesitaba de buen humor y con ánimos de hablar. Segundo después Legolas inclinaba su cabeza hacia delante y gemía de placer al sentir las manos de su esposo trabajar en su cuello.

- Eso se siente bien... Muy bien...

- ¿Te gusta?

- Sí.

El rey siguió su trabajo, después de varios minutos retiró el cabello dorado de Legolas hacia un lado, dejando expuesto el cuello y nuca, le beso tentadoramente, quería llevar al elfo a la cama y tenerlo a su merced, allí no le podía mentir. Los besos pasaron del cuello a la boca y luego mas abajo y el rey tomó a su elfo entre brazos para llevarlo al sitio donde compartir su amor.

- ¿Aragorn, no crees que no es hora para...?

- Siempre es hora, siempre te deseo, ¿tu no?

- Sí, pero Auril aun está en su baño.

- El aya lo mantendrá ocupado, le he dejado suficientes pliegos para dibujar...

- ¡Oh!

Para ese momento Legolas yacía desnudo en la cama, y Aragorn no se había quitado ninguna prenda, quería trabajar en el elfo. Bajaron los besos al abdomen de Legolas y allí se detuvo el rey, Legolas tenía la cabeza sobre dos almohadones y sonreía al sentir la gruesa barba del rey acariciar su pecho, pero cuando bajo la mirada vio que el rey besaba cierta zona en particular, y no era la que más le demandaba en ese momento. Era donde hasta hace poco residía la cicatriz del parto.

- ¿Por qué te detienes, Aragorn?

- Quiero besarte, quiero cerciorarme de que estés completamente curado.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

Aragorn no dejaba de besar esa parte subiendo y bajando algunas veces para regresar allí.

- Legolas, hace tanto tiempo...

- ...

- ¿Por qué tienes miedo de intentarlo de nuevo? ¿A qué le tienes miedo? – preguntó el monarca sin dejar de besarle, sin mirarle para no intimidarle.

- No quiero hablar de eso, Aragorn.

- Es que eres hermoso y cuando tienes esa pancita creciendo, pareces un ángel.

- Aragorn.

- Dime, meleth nîn, ¿No quieres tener otro hijo?

- Ya te lo he dicho, aun no creo que sea conveniente. No hay ninguna prisa.

El rey bajo un poco mas su cabeza y tomó entre sus labios, juguetonamente, la parte anhelante del elfo, Legolas dejo caer la cabeza atrás nuevamente, se apoyaba sobre sus codos para observar al rey satisfacerle, lo estaba gozando.

- Auril necesita mas lazos familiares, Legolas

- Aragorn, por favor... no insistas, no ahora.

Las caricias cesaron, no hubo mas besos y Legolas irguió su cabeza, Aragorn le observaba desde su posición con el ceño fruncido, repentinamente lo tenía a un lado besando su cuello, rodeando su cintura con su mano y entrelazando sus piernas con las de él.

- Legolas...

- No, Aragorn.

- Por favor. Yo te cuidare, no tengas miedo por ello.

- ¿Cuidarme? No esperaría menos, eres mi esposo.

- Me refiero a la cirugía, yo puedo encargarme de ello, mi padre me dejo todo lo necesario.

- No, no es eso. Yo no quiero.

Nueva y abruptamente, los besos cesaron, sintió que la mano en su cintura se encrespaba y le apretaba un poco.

- ¿No quieres? ¿No quieres mas hijos?

- No.

- ¿Y se puede saber por que? – interrogó el rey tratando de calmar su temperamento explosivo.

Para Aragorn era difícil entender las razones de Legolas, un bebé era una bendición y mas tratándose de dos varones. Se dispuso a escuchar a su esposo tratando de no elevar la voz y de tranquilizar sus deseos de espetar un y mil razones para tenerlo.

- Aragorn, estamos bien con Auril, los tres estamos completos, los tres tenemos toda la felicidad que anhelamos.

- Eso no es razón suficiente, yo si deseo tener otro hijo, ¿no has pensado en eso? – preguntó Aragorn demasiado cerca del rostro de Legolas como para no tener que levantar la voz.

- Lo sé, sé que quieres otro hijo y no me opondría si lo tenemos.

- Entonces, ¿por que dices...?

- Es decir, si tú lo tienes... – aclaró Legolas

- Legolas, ya hemos hablado de ello, ya lo discutimos anteriormente y como resultado discutimos tan fuerte que creí perderte, no quiero volver a caer en ello.

- ¿Pero por que tengo que tener el hijo yo? – preguntó Legolas irguiéndose - ¿Por qué no tu?

- No se puede, es imposible, en vez de ternura provocaría asco. – respondió Aragorn tratando de no imaginar su vientre velludo abultado.

- Eso no importa, a mi no me lo causarías, además podemos partir en cuanto el embarazo se haga mas obvio.

- ¿Y pasar por mareos y nauseas delante de los demás? No, nunca.

- ¿Y por que yo sí? ¿Por qué debo ser quien tenga el niño?

- Ya has tenido uno, ¿cierto? Creo que eso es una buena razón. Además, no hay nadie que pueda atenderme, soy un mortal, no tanto como los demás, pero no sano tan rápidamente como tu. Corro mas riesgos en la cirugía que tu. ¿Quién haría la incisión?

Legolas se inclinó hacia atrás descansando sobre sus manos y sentó en la cama enfadado con Aragorn, el rey fruncía también el ceño, tenían que terminar esa charla y no dejaría que el elfo se retirara.

- Creo que Melfor puede hacerlo, o en su caso Lara puede hacerlo, ella estuvo con Elrond, ella puede leer los libros, o alguno de los curadores de Rivendel, tal vez los gemelos...

- No, nada de eso. Yo no me embarazare y es definitivo. – sentenció Aragorn fríamente

- ¿Y por qué yo sí? ¿Sólo por que quieres mantener tu orgullo de hombre? ¿Acaso el que yo sea también varón no importa?

- ¡Tu eres un elfo, meleth! – exclamó Elessar con aplomo al principio pero bajando su voz al final - ¿No lo harías por mi? ¿No me amas para hacerlo?

- Eso es chantaje, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Soy un elfo, tú lo has dicho, no una mujercita. No quiero seguir discutiendo, así que por favor, dejemos está discusión en paz, voy a ver a Auril.

- Auril está bien, y ocupado. No lo veremos hasta la hora de comer y tu no irás a ningún lado hasta que resolvamos esto, Legolas.

- ¿Quieres seguir discutiendo?

- No quiero discutir, quiero saber por que no quieres tener otro hijo.

- No quiero, simplemente, no quiero mas hijos. – musitó Legolas evitando mirar a su esposo directamente

- Mientes.

- No es cierto, yo no... no hago eso.

Aragorn tomó el rostro de Legolas con una mano y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos, el elfo estaba temblando en su interior pero no lo parecía, había cierta chispa pronto a estallar en sus ojos pero el rey no lo adivinaba.

- ¿Qué pasa Legolas? ¿Ya no quieres mas hijos míos? ¿Sólo uno?

- Sólo uno. –repitió Legolas mirando a Aragorn fijamente.

- ¿No puedes con dos, amor? ¿Con dos hermosos ángeles?

- Aragorn – murmuró Legolas bajando su mirada.

El rey posó ahora su mano en el vientre de Legolas y le acariciaba de forma circular.

- Te amo, Legolas

- Y yo a ti.

- No tengas miedo.

Legolas ahora si tembló levemente, Aragorn sintió la aversión de su elfo al toque que repetía.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es a lo que temes? La cirugía no tiene mucho riesgo, corre mas riesgo el pequeño con la incisión, que tu con la perdida de sangre.

- Aragorn.

- Me pondré a estudiar, leeré hasta el mas mínimo detalle, tendré todo preparado, no dejare que nada les pase, te haré dormir si eso quieres, no tengas miedo meleth nîn.

Los ojos del elfo se humedecieron, amaba al rey y quería complacerle, pero el miedo no le dejaba hacerlo.

- Aragorn, no quiero... No quiero pasar por lo mismo.

- Pero amor, ya no dolerá tanto, ya no será tan difícil, por que ya sabes que es lo que sucederá.

- Sí, a eso le temo.

- ¿A qué?

- A que me engañes de nuevo.

Aragorn palideció, retiró su mano y pudo darse cuenta que Legolas evitaba su mirada. A eso era lo que temía, a que en su estado, con sus cambios frecuentes de ánimo, con el deseo de descansar que a veces le embargaba, no podía complacer a su esposo. El rey buscaría a alguien mas, era un hombre y tenía necesidades y si Legolas no las llenaba por su estado, alguien mas lo haría con gusto.

- Legolas, ¿Cómo puedes creer que volvería a hacerlo? – preguntó Aragorn enojado visiblemente, en las venas de su frente se veía, en el color de su rostro - ¿No confías en mi?

- Aragorn...

- Dime, ¿no confías en mi? – preguntó nuevamente, enfadado por tal pensamiento - ¿No hemos pasado por todo esto para reafirmar nuestro amor? ¿No me amas como yo a ti?

- Te amo mucho, tal vez demasiado, por eso mismo no podría pasar por eso, no lo soportaría. – respondió Legolas con un nudo en la garganta, las palabras salían y dolía.

- Legolas.

- Cuando esperaba a Auril, yo tenía cambios de ánimo, no quería hacerlo... no podía... y mi estómago crecía, y tu deseabas... necesitabas... – balbuceaba Legolas - por eso es que sucedió lo que sucedió... No podría pasar por lo mismo, no lo soportaría, moriría.

Legolas apoyaba sus palabras con ademanes, con la tristeza impresa en toda su fisonomía.

- No tengo la fuerza, no tengo el apoyo, mi adar se ha marchado, mis amigos se han ido, yo no podría solo... yo no podría Aragorn... – señalaba Legolas derrumbándose casi por completo.

- ¿Entonces no confías en mi? – repitió Aragorn enojado aun, alzando la voz sin poder controlarlo. – ¡Después de todos estos años no confías en mi!

- ¿Crees que ha sido fácil? Te amo, y en este tiempo no he tenido nada que reprocharte, y sólo te pido un poco de tiempo ¡Eso es todo!

- Legolas, no comprendes, ¡Tu no confías en mi!

- Aragorn, eres injusto, tu no pasaste por ese calvario, por esa incertidumbre.

- Creí que me habías perdonado.

- Lo hice, pero el miedo aun sigue en mí.

Aragorn le abrió sus brazos y dejo que la cabeza rubia descansara en su pecho

- No confías en mi, ¿que no crees que te ame lo suficiente para soportar lo que tenga que pasar.?

- Aragorn, compréndeme, yo confío en ti, pero si.., pero si... – titubeó Legolas ocultando su rostro con una mano – Yo prefería morir, pero no podría hacerlo por Auril, y me encadenarías a quedarme por él y por el hijo no nacido. Por Auril me quede en esta ocasión.

- ¿Por Auril?

- Yo no podía morir llevándomelo, yo no tenía el derecho, y tu... tu... Me hiciste mucho daño.

- ¿No me has perdonado, amor? Después de tanto tiempo, ¿no me has perdonado?

- Sí, lo hice amor, no hubiera regresado contigo de no haberlo hecho, pero quiero que entiendas, no puedo pasar por eso de nuevo, no podría, y no quiero que Auril sufra mi partida.

- ¡Pero ya estás suponiendo de antemano que lo haré! Y no me das oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado, que te amo demasiado como para permitirme perderte, me quitaría la vida si eso pasará... – replicó Aragorn poniéndose de pie al fin

- Aragorn, no digas eso... Auril. Tenemos a Auril

- No digo que no sea feliz, lo soy, te amo, me amas y como dices, tenemos a Auril. Pero el hecho de que aun desconfíes de mí, me hiere Legolas.

Ahora Legolas se sentía culpable por desconfiar de su esposo, pero la experiencia que había sufrido no le traía mas que penas, no quería recordarlo, y no lo hacia, pero cada vez que Aragorn insistía en tener otro hijo, volvía a él la razón de su pena.

- Bien – suspiró Legolas tomando fuerza desde su interior - tratare de no pensar en eso, tratare de tomar fuerzas, si quieres un hijo, lo tendremos.

- No.

- ¿No?

- No, meleth nîn, no lo tendremos si no quieres tenerlo.

- Pero TU si quieres tenerlo, Aragorn. No importa lo que yo diga.

Ese último comentario lo hizo con el fin de herirle, el calor de la discusión también estaban haciendo mella en él.

- ¿No importa lo que tu digas? ¿Por qué piensas en eso?

- Por que siempre he sido yo quien ceda. Así que tendremos los hijos que desees.

- No, Legolas. No me hagas esto. No trates de pasar por un mártir.

- Pues no veo que me comprendas un poco, no veo que te pongas en mi lugar y me entiendas, yo en cambio sé lo que tanto anhelas, sólo pido un poco de tiempo.

- Legolas... No quiero un hijo que tu no desees. – declaró el rey quebrándose un poco su corazón.

Legolas sintió casi crujir sus huesos bajo el abrazo de Aragorn, quien le besaba la frente y le envolvía entre sus fuertes brazos.

- No tendrás hijos, hasta que estés seguro que te amo, con todo mi corazón. No quiero que desconfíes de mí, Legolas, una pareja no sobrevivirá así.

- No, no desconfío, pero... Es como si hubiera caído del caballo, ya sabes, siempre queda el miedo a montar de nuevo.

- Pero este caballito ya no te tumbara, es manso y por ti hará todo lo que quieras, meleth. – trato de sonreír Aragorn besando nuevamente su frente - Ahora tranquilízate, iremos a comer, no quiero que te preocupes por un embarazo, no amor, primero tendré que demostrarte como sea, que te amo, y tu decidirás el tiempo. ¿Estará bien así meleth?

- Sé que tu me amas, después de todo lo que pasamos, lo sé... Es sólo que...

- Aun queda el miedo, ya no será así meleth. Te prometo que este bebé no pasara por la misma situación y ambos lo disfrutaremos. Iremos paso a paso... Será como empezar una segunda luna de miel

- Sí... Gracias Aragorn, gracias por entederme, sé que no debe de ser así, pero...

- Ssshh... Pero dime, ¿si quieres hijos no?

- Sí, mientras sean tuyos y tienen tus ojos y tu valor, todos los que quieras.

- Te tomare la palabra, hasta el momento, sólo tienes que preocuparte por quince.

- ¿QUINCE?

Aragorn sonrió y no agrego mas que besos a la boca entreabierta de un elfo asombrado. Compartieron un beso y caricias, pero no hicieron el amor completamente por que Aragorn empezaba a vestir a su elfo con todo el cariño del mundo.

-o0O0o-

_Auril ya es un Gary Stu, ;; snif pero no será protagonista, al menos no en este pequeño fanfic, algo dulce y cursi, ¡yag! Pero no lo pude resistir. No recuerdo si Aragorn tuvo 7 ó 9 hijos con Arwen ¡ y nomás un niño!:-S, así que con Legolas me imagino que tendría mas, jeje. Lo de Eowyn, pues le di una niña para variar, pero creo que el segundo fue niño._

_Mil besitos a quienes dejaron review y gracias, espero no hacer este fic tan largo, será peque, nomás un leve contratiempo y ya. _


	4. Decisiones

**Título: Peneth Nin (Pequeño mío)**

**Clasificación**: AU (Alternate Universe) no todo lo que paso en los libros sucedió igual aquí.

**Advertencia**: Contiene **SLASH** es decir, relación hombre / hombre, mas bien hombre / elfo, mención a MPGRE (varón embarazado) Si no te gusta tal tipo de género, favor de buscar otro mas apropiado a tu gusto. No sé si iré aumentando este fic conforme crece Auril, pues quiero que llegue a cierta edad, jejeje… Todo depende del grado de inspiración, por eso no he puesto "TBC"…

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien y/o NewLine Cinema. Escrito sin fines de lucro, no ganaría nada ni pretendo ganarlo así que nada de demandas por favor.

Si hay errores en los guiones, se debe Fanfiction no a mi. snif.

**CAP.4. DECISIONES**

Aragorn hablaba con Legolas, sentados ambos sobre una manta azul observaban como Auril jugaba con otros niños, o al menos lo intentaba. Habían acompañado a la guardia de Auril para que pudiera jugar en el bosque cercano con otros niños de su edad. Auril contaba con ocho años élficos ya. Siete en edad de humanos.

Tenía pocos amigos, y a algunos ya no les importaba el hecho de que sus orejas fueran distintas, pero poco a poco se diferenciaba entre los demás por sus aptitudes. Corría más rápido, saltaba más alto, subía con facilidad a los árboles y podía andar sobre las ramas sin temor a que se quebraran, además, de las pocas veces que llegaba a caer, siempre caía de pie y sin daño alguno.

Los niños al principio que admiraban esas habilidades con el paso del tiempo, cuando se percataron que siempre sería el mejor dejaron de aplaudirle. Auril trataba de tranquilizarse, y se inclinaba a observar como hacían una rueda los demás, para armar el plan de batalla entre los dos nuevos bandos de 3 niños, Auril sería el vigía de uno de ellos.

Legolas mordía una manzana y no apartaba su mirada de Auril, sus expresiones, su caminar, su necesidad de ser aceptado entre niños que no entendían completamente como es que podía hacer todo eso sin romperse un hueso en el intento.

Entre tanto Aragorn, a su vez, observaba como Legolas miraba a su hijo, algo pasaba por la cabeza de ese elfo, y Aragorn temía que fuera lo que hace tiempo su esposo le había comentado sin pensarlo. "_Auril necesita disfrutar su niñez con sus iguales_". El rey no había puesto mucha atención a ello, pero ahora, cada vez que observaba como su hijo se desempeñaba con los demás, lo comprendía, pero no quería aceptarlo.

Enseñarles que ser diferente no es malo

¿Qué dices? – preguntó Aragorn al no entender a lo que se refería Legolas.

Legolas había pensado en voz alta, agito un poco la cabeza y siguió observando a su hijo mientras terminaba su manzana. Aragorn acerco un poco más su nariz al cuello del elfo para respirar su suave aroma, lo que hizo que Legolas sonriera e inclinara un poco su cabeza al lado del intruso.

¿Qué piensas, Legolas?

Nada, sólo miraba a Auril… Aragorn, aquí están los niños

Están ocupados, además no estoy haciendo nada indebido. – respondió el rey hundiendo más su nariz hasta que sus labios rozaron tentadoramente la piel del cuello.

Aragorn…

¡Auril¡Así no cuenta¡Haces trampa! – chilló un niño enfadado

Aragorn se apartó y observó a los niños discutir. Auril había trepado a un árbol en cuanto le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer para vigilar su campamento. Por campamento, se entendía el enorme tronco caído detrás del cual los niños se escondían empuñando pequeñas varas como espadas.

¡No hice nada malo! – exclamó Auril mientras bajaba del árbol.

¡Sí lo hiciste! Trepaste hasta donde no te pudimos ver y nos lanzaste hojas.

¡Era un ataque! – defendió uno del grupo de Auril

Así no vale, él puede moverse sin hacer ruido, nosotros apenas trepábamos. – argumentó el jefe gordito del grupo atacado

Auril está en nuestro equipo – señaló el jefecito de Auril

¡Es un elfo! Medio elfo o lo que sea… ¡Nosotros no tenemos uno!

¡Ustedes son orcos!

¡No somos orcos!

¡Sí lo son¡Por eso no tienen elfos!

¡Es injusto! Nosotros no podemos trepar tan alto ni tan rápido.

¡No es mi culpa! Yo estoy con ellos, yo soy el vigía y me dijeron que atacara si los veía - dijo Auril en cuanto llego al suelo de un brinco.

¡Así no juego! – dijo el jefe ofendido cruzándose de brazos y alejándose del grupo para manifestar su descontento. Su tropa le siguió del mismo modo.

¡Esperen! – gritaron los niños del otro bando – Auril ya no estará con nosotros, podemos seguir jugando.

Los niños que se retiraban se detuvieron un momento hasta que los demás los alcanzaron, voltearon rápidamente a donde estaban sentados los soberanos que les miraban y se echaron a correr asustados. El rostro de Aragorn no era nada amigable, en cambio Legolas estaba preocupado. Auril pasaba a un lado de ellos, rumbo a su caballo visiblemente enfadado. Su escolta lo siguió a pesar de que Legolas lo había llamado.

Déjalo, está enfadado. Ya se le pasara.

Lo sé… pero no debería ser así, no debería de pasar así su niñez.

Legolas.

Vamos, recojamos esto y sigámoslo.

Aragorn no dijo más, con una seña ordeno que recogieran los víveres y partieron.

Al llegar Auril se había lavado la cara y las manos como su ada le había enseñado y tomaba un poco de pan con miel y un vaso de leche en la cocina.

Auril

Auril miraba el frasco de miel pensativo. Le gustaba la abejita que la hija de la cocinera había puesto en él, no parecía abeja.

Auril

Ada…

Legolas se sentó a su lado.

¿Está fresca la leche?

Sí¿quieres un poco? – ofreció Auril

Por favor.

Con las dos manos Auril tomo la jarra de leche a su lado y se la paso a su ada. A pesar de ser medio elfo, aun su fuerza no era tan grande como las de los elfitos de su edad. Pequeñas ventajas y desventajas de ser medio elfo.

El príncipe se sirvió un poco de leche en vaso que le presentó su hijo. Sonrió al ver el cabello rubio de Auril llegarle a penas al hombro. Se lo había soltado después de lavarse la cara. Había algunas hojas aún en el y las retiro cuidadosamente.

Esos niños no saben nada de elfos¿verdad?

Auril se encogió de hombros, no quería acordarse de ellos y dio una mordida a su pedazo de pan con enojo.

Tal vez debería enseñarles un poco lo bueno que somos.

Eso ya lo saben, ada. Por eso no quieren que juegue con ellos.

¡Oh, Auril, no digas eso!

Dicen que hago trampa, y no es cierto.

Lo sé. Tal vez… tal vez no son los niños correctos…

¿Por qué lo dices, ada¿Hay otros?

Sí, pero…

¿Dónde¿Son elfos?

Bueno, Auril, tal vez ya es tiempo de…

Aragorn entro a la cocina y su rostro se alegro al ver a sus dos elfos en la cocina, con leche en los labios. En Auril se veía sumamente tierno, en Legolas sumamente excitante.

¡Los estaba buscando!

¡Papá! Ada dice que hay otros niños¿puedo jugar con ellos?

A menos que sea en el futuro… - sonrió Aragorn situándose detrás de Legolas apoyando sus grandes manos sobre hombros.

Legolas sintió el peso de sus manos y de sus palabras.

No, no están en el futuro papá… ¿verdad ada¡Están aquí!

Auril… creo que primero debo hablar con tu padre.

¿Pero podré conocerlos¿Sí ada?- dijo Auril entusiasmado

Ya veremos _peneth_, ahora termina tu leche y ve a desmontar a tu caballo como se debe hacer.

Ya voy…

A regañadientes Auril termino su pan y su leche, una sola mordida y un solo trago bastaron. Salió por la puerta que daba al patio a llevar a su caballo al establo.

Aragorn masajeaba los hombros de Legolas, mientras este dejaba caer su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutándolo.

¿Qué es lo que decías de elfitos, Legolas¿Cuándo es que los traerás?

Nada, yo no dije nada de elfitos… Aunque sí…

¿Y cuando empezamos a hacerlos?

Me refiero a elfos de la edad de Auril, Aragorn

Mmm… pues esos no hay aquí, están sus primos y …

Muy lejos, y Lorién queda más cerca.

¿Quieres hacer una visita?

Aragorn… - dijo Legolas tomando de la mano a su esposo

¿Sí?

Quiero vivir un tiempo allá.

Aragorn no esperaba esa respuesta. Rápidamente se sentó a su lado.

¿Cómo es que quieres vivir allá¿Qué¿No estás a gusto aquí? – Aragorn dejaba salir su impaciencia.

No, Aragorn, no es eso, lo digo por Auril. – afirmó Legolas apretando cariñosamente la mano de su esposo para tranquilizarlo, conocía el carácter del rey muy bien.

¿No te basta con una visita¿Por qué no Mirkwood?

Aragorn escucha…

Si allá está tu familia – señalo con el dedo hacia la puerta - , no hay _nadie_ en Lorien para que Auril conviva con ellos, nadie. No sé por que quieres ir allá. ¿No te gusta Gondor¿No estás a gusto aquí?

Sí, Aragorn yo amo Gondor casi tanto como mi hogar en Mirkwood, pero no hay aquí elfos para que Auril comprenda su raza.

Pero no hay necesidad de mudarse allá, no es mi reino y no quiero que lo sea ni mío, ni tuyo ni de Auril.

Aragorn, no quiero que Auril tenga recuerdos tristes de su niñez. Es un elfito muy sensible.

¡Todos los elfos son sensibles!

Aragorn se puso de pie enfadado, no podía dejar que Auril se fuera a Lorien, y mucho menos Legolas, aunque no hubiera nadie en Lorien, no dejaba de sentir celos del pasado. ¿Por qué Lorien¿Por que lo habría preferido a su propio hogar o Rivendell?

El rey salió de la cocina y Legolas detrás de él. Aragorn subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, donde no hubiera testigos que escucharan sus secretos.

Ya en la habitación, Aragorn entro seguido de Legolas quien echó llave a la puerta.

No te enfades, Aragorn. Déjame explicarte.

¿Ya no me amas¿Por eso inventas esa excusa? – preguntó Aragorn herido con los brazos cruzados y un ceño fruncido

¿Amarte? Claro que te amo, nunca dudes de eso…

Legolas se acercó a Aragorn y le rodeo el cuello con sus brazos para besarlo, Aragorn, a pesar de que al principio se resistía, no pudo dominarse al sentir ese cuerpo tan cerca y le aferro con fuerza de la cintura.

Sabes a leche, gatito mío.

Miaw – dijo el príncipe mientras se pasaba la punta de la lengua por los labios, lo que incitó más a Aragorn a volverle a besar.

Una cosa llevo a otra, y entre tantos besos y caricias terminaron en la cama desnudos haciendo el amor.

Aragorn no te duermas¡es plena tarde!

Estoy muy a gusto aquí.

Aragorn sentía las frescas sábanas acariciar su piel y un elfo entre sus brazos, era todo lo que podía pedir en ese momento.

Tenemos que hablar. – dijo Legolas

No, Legolas, ya te lo dije. No irán a Lorien, más que para una visita, breve visita.

Auril necesita conocer a su gente de cerca, necesita saber que no es nada malo ser un elfo.

Tú eres un elfo, y no estás mal aquí.

Pero yo crecí entre elfos, yo me eduque y tengo orgullo por mi raza y gente. No me afectan los pensamientos o críticas de los demás. Pero Auril no tiene esos fundamentos. Auril es una mezcla de ambos, no se identifica con ninguno de ellos.

¿Por qué de elfos sí?

Los elfos tendemos a aceptar a las personas como son. Elrond te aceptó a ti.

No quiero que nadie acepte a mi hijo más que tú y yo.

Aragorn…

El rey escondió su rostro en el cuello del elfo, ese lugar que tanto le gustaba para refugiarse y sentirse tranquilo y a salvo.

No quiero que se vayan, yo iré con ustedes.

Eso sería una visita, Auril necesita tiempo para estudiar, amoldarse a los elfos, tomar un poco de ese mundo que desconoce.

Tú le enseñas¿no es cierto?

Sí, pero escuchar mis palabras no es lo mismo que vivirlas.

Pero Legolas…

Legolas se volvió para darle la cara a Aragorn y sonreírle para luego besarlo.

Sólo será un tiempo, Aragorn

¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando?

Un año…

¿Un año¡Yo no puedo estar tanto tiempo lejos de Gondor!

Lo sé. Por eso dije Lorién, por que podrías hacernos visitas de vez en cuando ya que está más cerca, podrás ver como Auril se desarrolla entre los suyos.

Él también es medio humano, recuérdalo.

Lo sé, pero aún no lo aceptan por sus orejas, sus habilidades…

Yo no tengo problema con tus orejitas ni _habilidades_ elfito… - complementó Aragorn coquetamente.

Legolas se ruborizó.

Estoy hablando en serio Aragorn. Auril y yo iremos a Lorien.

No me gusta Lorien.

¿Por qué? Ya no está… Arwen allí. – dijo Legolas tratando de no mencionar a alguien que pudiera enfadar más a Aragorn.

Tú sabes a que me refiero.

Pero…

Nunca se encontró su cuerpo.

¿Y crees que esté allí¿Después de tanto tiempo y no aparecer¿Ni una palabra de él?

¿Ya te habría escrito, no es cierto?

Tu sabes que yo tenía noticias de él y…

No me gusta Lorien. – repitió Aragorn.

Entonces iremos a Mirkwood, pero no podrás hacernos muchas visitas y el viaje es largo y cansado, además de los peligros que…

Aragorn apretó a Legolas entre sus brazos y lo volvió a besar.

No quiero separarnos nuevamente.

Sólo será un tiempo…

No quiero perderlos…

No nos perderás, estaremos allí para ti.

Deben de estar aquí, no allá. Por favor, Legolas, no insistas.

Pero Auril…

No quería admitirlo, pero Aragorn tenía miedo de perderlos nuevamente, de que Legolas y Auril se sintieran más a gusto allá y no quisieran regresar a encerrarse entre los blancos y fríos muros de Gondor. De que Legolas estuviera tan cerca del lugar donde convivió con él. De que Auril se identificara demasiado con los elfos, olvidándose su naturaleza de humano.

No quiero estar sin ustedes, no lo soportaría, es demasiado tiempo¿por qué no una visita?

No podría ver muchas de las festividades y costumbres de los elfos, y en un año, recorrería todas.

Yo seré quien sufriré lo peor, ustedes estarán juntos, pero yo…

A Legolas también le dolía, era por el bien de Auril, por mejorar su autoestima y reconocer sus raíces, pero no por eso dejaba de experimentar el miedo de dejar solo a Aragorn. Solo sin nadie que le proporcionara consejo, que aliviara sus angustias y reconfortara en las noches. Quien le amaba cada noche como si fuera la primera y la última. Si estando a su lado había pasado lo que había pasado, ahora sin él cerca… No quería ni suponerlo. Sería una prueba para ambos, y si Aragorn le fallaba, sería su culpa por sugerir semejante cambio, pero si Auril no crecía como debía en cuerpo y mente a un futuro rey, sería mucho peor y un acto egoísta de su parte.

Amor… - dijo Legolas con mucho cariño mientras acariciaba la ceja izquierda de su esposo

No quiero… - refunfuño Aragorn

Te diré algo…

No.

Esto nos servirá, será difícil, una prueba para ambos pero nos ayudara a crecer como pareja…

¿Aún no confías en dejarme solo, Legolas?

Eso es un parte, pero no se debe a que no confíe, sino que te voy a extrañar mucho, ambos, Auril y yo.

Ya lo dices como si fuera un hecho, y No lo es. – reafirmó Aragorn.

Cuando pase un año, nuestro amor será más fuerte, yo te amare como siempre lo he hecho y si es posible más.

Legolas, no…

Y si tu me amas igual, si aún…

Legolas…

Podremos… podremos… aumentar la familia como tanto deseas.

Legolas decía verdad, no lo había previsto hasta que lo dijo, pero sería una fuerte prueba para ambos, reafirmaría su amor al rápido paso de un año. Y él, tanto como Aragorn, deseaba darle un hermanito a Auril, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer ante su esposo.

Aragorn se mostró asombrado que se irguió para sentarse en la cama y dominar al su esposo con la vista.

¡A eso señor mío, se le llama Chantaje!

No es cierto Aragorn, yo no lo veo así. – respondió a su vez Legolas apoyándose sobre sus codos.

Pues si lo es, señor elfo. Está usando esa arma contra mí.

No Aragorn¿no crees que nuestro amor lo sobrevivirá¿Crees que la distancia nos separe?

Legolas quería reír a la actuación de Aragorn, pero se contenía, un paso en falso y Aragorn se sentiría herido.

Te amo Aragorn, yo no quiero alejarme de ti, si pudiera, te raptaría y metería en mi equipaje para llevarte conmigo, pero Gondor es primero a mis intereses. Tú eres el rey aquí.

No podré soportarlo, te necesito cerca de mí, los necesito a los dos. ¡Auril crece tan rápido! No quiero perderme más etapas de su vida.

Sí Auril no crece como elfo, medio elfo o humano, si no llega a identificarse, no será un buen soberano. No querrá gobernar a los hombres que de niños le trataron mal.

En eso Legolas tenía razón, y Aragorn lo había atestiguado, Auril estaba impacientándose al jugar con los niños, no comprendía sus capacidades ni sus límites.

Pero no quiero que sea soberbio como un elfo

Legolas levantó una ceja ofendido.

Quiero decir… que no sea altivo, y crea que es mejor que los demás. Los elfos de Lorien suelen ser así.

Legolas levantó la otra ceja en señal de asombro.

¿No quieres que Auril sea un elfo orgulloso, arrogante y soberbio? – aventuró Legolas a bromear. – Podría ser un buen guerrero.

Legolas… - advirtió Aragorn con la mirada, viendo a donde iban las palabras de su esposo.

Sólo bromeaba. No, Aragorn, yo estaré con él para guiarle también, él vivirá entre hombres y tiene que comprenderlos. Así como comprenderse a si mismo. Si hubiera elección lo llevaría a Mirkwood, con mis hermanos, pero queda bastante lejos, dos meses de camino, tu no podrías ir con frecuencia y yo no podría verte y…

Aragorn abrazó a Legolas, ahora se daba cuenta de que su elfo también sufría con la idea de no estar juntos los tres.

Te amo…

Y yo a ti…

Los dos se abrazaron y se besaron, Aragorn paso la mano por la espalda desnuda del elfo, mientras Legolas recorría con sus dedos el pecho velludo del rey, las caricias fueron aumentando y…

Dos horas después Legolas dormía la siesta en brazos de su esposo. Unos golpecitos en la puerta y el llamado de Auril a cenar les despertaron.

Anda, vamos cenar Aragorn

¿Ya es hora?

Sí… Pasamos toda la tarde encerrados

Pasa tan rápido mientras uno se divierte.- sonrió Aragorn

Lo sé. Pero antes de salir, quiero saber que opinas, sólo yo he expresado mi opinión pero tú… - preguntó Legolas mientras tomaba su toalla antes de asearse.

Quiero lo mejor para Auril… Y si se queda aquí terminara odiando a esos niños. Aunque me esté muriendo de tristeza, podré soportarlo. ¡Un año pasa rápido!

¡Gracias, amor!

¡Iré a visitarlos!

Sí, es lo que espero. No podré estar mucho sin ti, y Auril igual que yo, espero que no sea un tiempo difícil para él.

Contigo nunca, amor.

Legolas se inclinó, le dio un beso y ya se retiraba, pero Aragorn le alcanzó la mano primero.

Recuerde, mi señor elfo chantajista, que la familia espera un regalito al pasar el año¿correcto?

Correcto. – selló Legolas con un beso. – ahora veamos que es lo que piensa el más involucrado en esto.

ooOoo

_N/A.- No cabe el mundo entero para disculpas por esta tardanza de nueve meses en actualizar, pero no me llegaba la inspiración más que a fuerzas y a las 7 de la mañana, cuando no había enlace en la oficina. Tantas cosas que tengo pensado desde aquí, hasta el regreso de cierto elfo. o_

_Además que he tomado un amor a los fotomontajes y a Alexander/Hephaestion como sabrán. Si algún día no me ven por aquí, estaré en Slasheaven, lo digo por si me corren de ffnet, y si me corren de allí por poner montajitos muy subidos andaré en mi Comunidad. Besitos y gracias por los Reviews, no puedo agradecer a todos por falta de tiempo, no por otra cosa. . _


End file.
